Vampire
by straightlyconfused
Summary: "The vampire has no place in our society" – Cornelius Fudgse, Ex-MFM. However, the times they are changing and the moment where we must make some of our biggest decisions are fast approaching.
1. Questions

#########################################################################################

**Chapter One: Questions**

#########################################################################################

**Thursday**

#########################################################################################

We question, it is in our nature as humans, we question to learn, we question to understand and we question, at times, to our own detriment. Sometimes, it is important to gain the answers to the questions we ask. However, sometimes our questions only form the pathways to the beginning of adventures we might never have planned to take had we had the choice.

#########################################################################################

The Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was alive and buzzing this morning. Everyone in the Department seemed to be crammed into the small staffroom area, mug in hand and opinions ready to share. The only person who did not want to be present inside the staffroom was 22 year old Hermione Granger. Currently, Hermione was struggling to push her way through the crowds of people, mug of steaming tea in hand, and return to her office. She'd almost made it too when Mindy Punspike placed herself in front of her, beaming too suspiciously.

"So Hermione, todays the big day" she practically sung.

In return, Hermione half frowned, "I guess it is Mindy. Excuse me"

She made to move past but Mindy was persistent,

"Now Hermione whatever he says you simply must come out and tell us all"

Now Hermione really frowned, "You know I can't do that Mindy. Client confidentiality will be in place as with all our cases"

"But its Draco Malfoy" Mindy said dismissively, "The potential gossip is too good to keep private"

Hermione disliked Mindy, she was the office gossip and everyone knew it but nonetheless Hermione sighed,

"Well you're right about one thing Mindy. It **is** Draco Malfoy"

**Xxxxx**

Back in the safety of her office, finally, Hermione collapsed into the chair behind her desk and groaned. She had been dreading this day for a month now, ever since her boss had put the file on her desk and explained that she'd been requested to handle the case.

The big fuss about Draco Malfoy started with his decision just over a month ago to be bitten and turned into a Vampire and ended with him re-establishing Malfoy Inc. as a company run majority-wise by Vampires. Every other day there was something in the paper about it and the Wizarding World was up in arms.

Hermione's job today was to interview Malfoy and ascertain why he has chosen to become a Vampire. During her year long degree at Beaumont International University Hermione had actually chosen to write her thesis on Vampires, so she was the Department's specialist on them and she probably would have ended up with Malfoy's case anyway but the fact that she was requested was raising some questions in her mind. Why would Malfoy request her?

She glanced at the clock on her desk, he would be here soon. Nervously, Hermione stood, straightening her black high-waisted skirt and making sure her white chiffon top was completely tucked into it. Lavender chose most of her outfits these days and one any other day Hermione would have loved the way the skirt shaped her body and the way her black pumps made her legs look longer. Today, however, the whole outfit just made her feel more self-conscious.

A sharp knock on her door sounded and Hermione jumped,

"Come in" she called.

As he stepped into her office, Hermione's breath got stuck in her throat. Draco Malfoy was mesmerizing. She berated herself, a Vampire transformation did not improve ones looks – an ugly person would still make an ugly Vampire, she knew this.

"Hello Draco" Hermione greeted, she was determined to be civil, "Would you take a seat?"

"Hermione" he greeted, with a nod of his head and he took a seat in front of her desk.

It was a telling sigh, Hermione noted, Vampires – especially male Vampires – had extremely dominant personalities around humans. The fact that he chose to sit told Hermione he planned to co-operate. She watched him sit then took her own seat behind her desk.

"You look good Granger, almost good enough to eat" Malfoy said casually.

"I see a switch to Vampireism has improved your sense of humour" she replied, searching for a quill amongst the papers on her desk.

Malfoy shrugged, "Whose kidding? I would eat you Granger… and I don't just mean your blood"

The forwardness of the comment shocked Hermione, who could feel a faint rush of blood colouring her cheeks, but she located her quill and soldiered on.

"Ah yes, the insatiable Vampire lust" she remarked.

"I wouldn't quiet say 'insatiable'" Malfoy replied, "We can be satisfied for short periods of time. Care to find out?"

Pulling out the forms to be filled out for his case, Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Actually I'd rather get your paperwork done" she told him crisply.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself"

Hermione nodded, "Excellent. Now, I have the dates and location of your transformation here. What I do need is a statement pertaining to 'why' Draco"

"Well lets just say that I felt my time as a mere wizard had expired and I felt a Vampire lifestyle was more suited to me"

Hermione jotted down his answer and moved onto the next question,

"Are you still residing in Wiltshire in the residence known as 'Malfoy Manor'?"

"With my parents? Heavens no. My new resident is just outside Wizarding London in a gated estate we're calling 'Malfoy Estate'"

"Have you been briefed and provided with a copy of the Ministry for Magic's policy on Vampires?"

"I have"

"Do you intend to follow the guidelines set out in this policy?"

"Of course Granger. I'd never dream of breaking one of the Ministry's beloved rules"

"You're sarcasm is noted Draco" Hermione told him, "Do you plan to reproduce an heir to the Malfoy name?"

"Woah! Slow down Granger, at least let me buy you dinner first"

Putting her quill down, Hermione sighed,

"I realize some of these questions may seem quite personal Draco but the Wizengamont has not quite caught up yet in terms of Vampire privacy laws. I may not agree with it but I still have to ask the questions"

She picked the quill back up and waited upon his answer once more,

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I intend to have a lot of sex Granger. I expect somewhere along the line there I will conceive an heir"

"And you've taken control of Malfoy Inc. You intend on running this company with a largely Vampire base yes?"

"Well at the moment, yes, but I'm not racist. If a human comes along who can do a better job then I'll hire them"

Hermione nodded,

"And the Malfoy senior?"

"Is retired" Draco supplied.

"And you understand and accept that I will need to come and tour your workplace to ensure all Ministry guidelines are being adhered to?"

"Of course" he nodded, "How is tomorrow at noon?"

"That's fine" Hermione replied.

She made a note of her appointment and then put down her quill once more.

"Well that's it" she told him, "I'll process your paper work and be at Malfoy Inc. tomorrow for the tour"

Relief driving her now, Hermione made her way around to the other side of her desk to offer Malfoy her hand to shake. He took her hand but instead of shaking it, he used it to pull her in so she almost collided with his body. His other hand reached out and played with a stray curl.

"You have been honest with me today Hermione and so in the interest of providing you with the same courtesy I feel I should tell you that you stunned me today Granger. You have grown into a beautiful young woman and throughout this entire meeting I have been sporting a rather large hard on at the thought of bending you over this desk. I want you Granger, **that** is why I requested you today and I'll look forward to the day when I do succeed in fucking you over this desk. Enjoy the rest of your day"

As if it were nothing, Malfoy leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and then, he was gone.

**Xxxxx**

Blaise Zabini waited impatiently in Draco's office, pacing. As legal counsel to Malfoy Inc. he was anxious to know how Draco's meeting with the Ministry went but as Draco's best friend he was dying to hear the details about Granger.

His Vampire hearing detected a sound and the next thing, Draco came strolling into the office, tossing his coast on his desk.

"Well?" Blaise asked.

"The meeting went fine. I fully suspect I shall pass and the inspection of the company is set for tomorrow at noon"

"Great" Blaise nodded, "and Granger?"

Draco held up a single finger to signal Blaise to wait, then moved to his office door.

"Tamara, in here please"

Tamara was Draco's 3rd assistant. His 2nd and 1st assistants were running errands or answering the owls.

Draco crossed to the couches off to the right in his office, with Blaise in tow, and sat as Tamara entered.

"Over here" he instructed her.

In a well practiced motion, Draco unbuttoned his pants, pulled down his zipper and removed his engorged cock. Needing no further instruction, Tamara dropped to her knees between his legs and took him into her mouth. Draco threaded a hand into her hair and gave a few thrusts into her welcoming mouth before he turned back to Blaise, his hand still setting Tamara's pace.

"That good was she?" Blaise asked him, chuckling.

"She's conducting the tour tomorrow, as we expected. I'd think you'd best drop by at some point Blaise because otherwise I don't know how I'm going to stop myself from ravishing her. She's exquisite and I need to have her"

Draco's grip on Tamara's hair grew tighter and he forced her down on him more.

"You know I can get Janine in here if you'd like" Draco offered Blaise.

Blaise laughed and shook his head,

"No mate, I'm right. Pansy would kill me if she found out"

For a moment, Draco just stared at him.

"You're monogamous?" he asked, surprised.

"Its Pansy Draco. She's understanding about the whole Vampire thing and the drinking her blood thing but she's still a witch and her rules still apply. Its her always or none of her at all and you'd best prepare yourself buddy because if you're thinking about pursuing Granger I'd bet you a million galleons she'd have the same demands about fidelity. Anyway, I'll see you mate"

Blaise left and Draco remained with Tamara. Was Blaise right? Would Granger expect his total commitment? Of course she would, he thought, it was Granger – the patron saint of all things good and holy. Draco sighed, he was going to hate himself for this but when he thought of Granger he just knew.

"Enough Tamara" he ordered.

Tamara pulled back confused.

"But sir, you're – "

"Enough" Draco ordered again, "Return to your desk"

She didn't argue and Draco waited until she was gone and the door was closed before he grabbed his erection in his own hand and did something he hadn't had to do for himself since he was 15 and started having sex.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione had been glad to get home that night. Draco Malfoy had really messed with her mind and then her stupid co-workers had been bugging her about him the remainder of the day.

When Hermione had gotten home, Ginny had rung through on the Floo Network and half an hour later, Ginny, Lavender and Hermione were stretched out on her couches, wine and pizza on the coffee table, and they talked.

"I just don't know" Hermione sighed, "Was he serious? Or was he just being a giant Malfoy douchebag?"

Lavender poured Hermione a refill of her wine and handed her the glass before she answered her.

"I asked Theo 'Mione. Apparently, Malfoy's telling you the truth. Theo says Malfoy's always been fairly aware of you but a week or so before he was turned he really began to think about you. The transformation has just made him more forward about it"

"Don't look so shocked by it 'Mione. You're gorgeous. Plus, Malfoy is now really hot – the last year or two have done him well"

"But what now?" Hermione cried, "Do I go to this meeting tomorrow or what?"

"Do you **want** to go to the meeting tomorrow 'Mione?" Lavender asked in a way that implied to Hermione she was talking business.

Hermione sighed. Did she want to consider Malfoy? How did she feel about Vampire and Human relationships? Could she ever be involved in one? She just didn't know.

"Go Hermione" Ginny encouraged her, "What's the worst that could happen? Malfoy Inc. is full of other Vampires and humans – he wouldn't try anything"

"Theo will be there" Lavender reminded her.

Hermione frowned, "Its too short notice to cancel the meeting anyway. Could you just tell Theo to be close tomorrow Lav? I'd feel much better"

"Sure thing" Lavender told her.

Hermione reached for another slice of pizza, resigned. She would go to the meeting and she would be completely professional. Whatever Malfoy did or said, Hermione would remain strong until she had more time to think.

"So I went out on the weekend…" Ginny began.

#########################################################################################

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!

I do realize this story is far from the one I promise you about family. However, take heed that my family story has been filed away for now.

One night, this little plot just happen to present itself to me and, much like WBMP, it bothered me for days until I knew I would have to do something about it. So here it is.

Please let me know what you think so I know whether it is worth my time to keep posting.

- S


	2. Professionalism

#######################################################

**Chapter Two: Professionalism**

#######################################################

**Friday**

#######################################################

Professionalism: The spirit, methods or practice that differentiate a professional from an amateur. In our lives we all have practices or methods that call upon us to be professional, to separate ourselves from the inexperienced. However, the professionalism of some contains certain expectations and when these expectations have become an obstacle in the path of hopes and desires then one must ask… when is it ok to throw professionalism out the window?

#######################################################

Hermione found herself standing outside Malfoy Inc. at 11:50am. She was extremely nervous, she'd spent the entire morning trying to get her work done and had achieved next to nothing.

That morning Hermione had dressed herself in a navy blue work dress. It showed no cleavage and finished at her knees. The black pumps had been unavoidable though but on the bright side Hermione thought she may be able to stab Malfoy in the foot if he tried anything.

Sighing, Hermione brushed a stray curl of hair out of her face and held her head up high as she moved into the building's lobby. At the reception desk sat a small brunette Vampire with obvious red contacts in her eyes,

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger here to see Draco Malfoy"

The small woman gave her a smile and indicated to a lobby couch,

"Mr Malfoy is just finishing up in a meeting. He'll be down soon. Please take a seat"

Hermione nodded, "Thank you"

The couches were leather and extremely firm – very Malfoyish – Hermione thought. On a small side table, a stack of newspapers lay. Hermione reached down and picked up today's copy of The Daily Prophet and flipped past the front page – a Quidditch story – and to page 3 where the title read, "A Vampire Took My Child". It was probably another conspiracy article, like the ones about UFOs in the Muggle World but Hermione read it anyway.

_**A Vampire Took My Child**_

_Last Saturday night was a night of celebration for many of us here in Wizarding London, write Lachlan Brown, senior reporter for the Daily Prophet, but for Katherine Bateman it was a night of pure terror as she was tied up, raped and forced to watch the Vampire father of her child disappear with her young son, not to be heard from since._

_The Vampire in question, a one Deacon Thorberry, has been searched for by Aurors but has not yet been located. "I met Deacan at a bar and at first I didn't even know he was a Vampire. I only realized when I went home with him" A distraught Miss Bateman informed us, "I've never been a racist so the night progressed. In the morning he was gone and I discovered I was pregnant". Miss Bateman kept the baby and had been raising him alone for over a year until one night the mysterious Thorberry returned. "He told me that even though Olly was human he would have magical abilities others could only dream about. He told me Olly was destined to become a Vampire like himself". A terrified Miss Bateman tried to protect young Oliver but was helpless against Thorberry's speed and strength. "The bastard raped me and then took Olly and left. I just want my son back". Any information can be reported to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and, in the meantime, a desperate Miss Bateman has just discovered she carries her second child by Thorberry. "I just want Olly back. I love him so much and now he's going to be a big brother". _

Hermione sighed and shut the paper. It was definitely a conspiracy story and she was sure if Auror's looked into the woman's history a little closer they'd find no Oliver Bateman had ever been born a year ago. Why people came up with these stories was beyond her. Suddenly, a shadow fell across her and Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing before her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hermione" he said politely, "Might I say you look delicious today"

Blushing slightly at his little inside joke, Hermione got to her feet and smoothed down her dress. She didn't offer him her hand remembering what had happened last time, instead, she just smiled.

"Mr Malfoy, hello" she greeted him formally.

For a moment she saw a flicker of a frown cross his face but then he just smiled straight back at her.

"Shall we begin our tour?"

Looking past him, Hermione spied Theo lurking in the background and she silently thanked Lavender a million times before she nodded at Malfoy for them to begin.

Malfoy Inc. was a very impressive company. They were involved in many different facets of business from Quidditch gear to Potion supplies and development to overseas investments of many different varieties. The building all up was 10 stories and Hermione was toured through each and every level with permission to inspect any area she wanted. Theo accompanied them through 7 of the 10 levels until Blaise Zabini joined them on the 8th level. Blaise's transformation had shocked Hermione slightly, she'd heard no rumour of it and it appeared ot have been kept out of the papers. Blaise assured Hermione he intended to book an interview with her at the Department but he hadn't managed to do so yet as he'd been so busy running the legal subdivision of Malfoy Inc.

"That's not ot say we have any legal issues" Malfoy laughed, "but our rapid expansions all need to be looked over"

"Indeed" Blaise agreed, "That's just good business sense"

Hermione really didn't care but she nodded along with them anyway. It was no business of hers whether or not Malfoy Inc. were fighting any legal battles, she was just there to ensure that the Minitry's rules set out in their policy on Vampires were being followed. Thus far everything seemed up to scratch. Blaise left to rejoin the legal division at the conclusion of level 9 and Hermione was left to return to the elevators alone with Malfoy. The two of them were waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive when Hermione's attention was drawn to a very peculiar door. It was shut but the strangest sounds seemed to be emitting from inside. She approached the door and was preparing to open it when, in a flash, Malfoy was beside her and stopping her.

"That's the one room I would suggest you don't inspect right now Hermione" he told her in a quiet voice.

Confused, Hermione pressed her ear to the door and reeled back instantly, the moment she realized what all that moaning and groaning meant. Her face blushing a bright red, Hermione returned quickly to the opening elevator doors and waited, mortified while Malfoy stepped inside and pressed the button for level 10.

"The people in that room were –" she started

"Vampires, Hermione, they are Vampires and yes" he answered.

The elevator doors opened with a 'bing' and Malfoy lead the way to his rather grand office. Hermione took a seat facing his desk and was a bit surprised when Malfoy took the seat next to hers and not the one behind his desk. She tried, but unable to stop herself, she let the question burst forth from her.

"Why do you even have a room like that Malfoy?" she demanded.

For a second, silence enveloped them before he chuckled and reached out turning her chair as he turned his so the two of them ended up facing each other at a reasonably close distance.

"You wrote your thesis on Vampires Hermione" he explained, "So I can assume you are fairly well versed in the physical make up of a Vampire, including our rather prevalent sex drives. You certainly joked about our – what was it? Oh – 'insatiable lust' yesterday. So I pose to you the dilemma of a staff of over 100 employees 99 of whom are Vampires – Theo being our only human employee currently – with ravenous sexual appetites. The simple solution was to build "time out" rooms. The rooms record the name of the Vampires entering the room and how long they're in there for and that's how much overtime they owe me. There's one room on each floor to we don't end up with a cue of horny Vampires lined up in the hallway. I admit it's a little unorthodox but its in full compliance with all Ministry policies I assure you"

Hermione closed her eyes a moment and took a deep breath before she opened her eyes and addressed him,

"You have a 'sex room' on each floor?" she told him.

"Yes" he answered.

"And your employees use these rooms to have sex with each other?"

"Yes"

"And everyone can hear them"

Draco shook his head, "No. They are supposed to put up silencing charms. The couple of level 9 forgot"

"And you endorse this?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Better I know where not to look then find them stuffed under desks and inside janitor's closets"

"Do you also go around handing out condoms Malfoy?" she asked him skeptically.

This time Malfoy laughed, "No Granger. Two Vampires can't make a baby. I do, though, send Theo a new supply each week. However, I believe it's pointless as he's dating your friend Brown so I'm pretty sure he's not getting lucky at the office"

Hermione wasn't surprised to hear this. She'd seen Theo and Lavender together and he worshipped the ground she walked on. He'd never be stupid enough to cheat on her.

"Although Granger" Draco spoke seductively, "If you're ever interested I keep a few in my office drawer. You need only say the word and I'll whip one on"

He pulled her chair in even closer, his hands on the arm rests, so she was trapped and the look in his eyes told her he was serious.

"This is extremely unprofessional Malfoy" she told him, "You need to back off. I'm the Ministry official in charge of your case"

"Have I completed my interview Hermione?" he asked her.

"What?"

He smiled, "I asked, have I completed my interview?"

"Yes but –"

"And have you inspected my building?" he interrupted.

"Well yes but –"

"Have we passed your inspection Miss Granger?"

"I'll have to check on the Ministry's take on your debauchery rooms but I would say so" she replied, glad to complete a sentence.

Then, with no warning, Malfoy lifted Hermione straight out of her chair and sat her on the edge of his desk, coming to stand between her legs.

"Then I would say our case has been closed and that would mean your professional work here is done ergo what I'm about to do will be by no means unprofessional"

He gave Hermione no time to answer before he brought his mouth down to hers, his lips pressing to hers in a passionate lock. Hermione sat upon his desk, eyes wide open, in complete shock. Draco Malfoy was kissing her. He was kissing her and, this close, he smelled really good. What did she do though? His argument, while he'd tried to appeal to her logical side, was flawed. His case was not closed until she returned to the Ministry and filed her report but it was such a small technicality. So what did she do? Did she refuse him and knee him in the balls for being so forward or did she go for it like Lavender and Ginny had told her to?

But suddenly, the decision was out of her hands as Malfoy bit down on her bottom lip. Not enough to make her bleed but enough to make her open her mouth in a gasp of shock and that was the entrance he needed. His tongue shot into her mouth and Hermione was shocked by how good he tasted. His tongue cheekily played with hers until Hermione finally began to respond. When she did though, Malfoy let out a groan and pulled her further forward on his desk, crashing her body into his.

He was an amazing kisser, Hermione realized, as she felt Malfoy rest his hands on her thighs and kiss her harder. Their tongues were playfully fighting for dominance but it was all a rouse, Hermione knew he was completely in control.

"You taste so good" Malfoy spoke against her lips.

His kisses varied in pressure from soft to hard as his hands moved. His right coming around to against her rear as his left slithered up her body coming to a stop at her breast, groping her through her dress. He wasn't gentle and, strangely, Hermione liked his rough touch, releasing a moan she hadn't even known she was holding in. He was kneading her breast now as he continued to kiss her, nipping gently at her lips.

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy but – "

The rosey hue of the moment was broken as one of Draco's assistants burst into the room unannounced.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she gasped.

'Oh God' Hermione thought, 'what was she doing?'. Summoning up all her strength, Hermione pushed Malfoy away from her and jumped off his desk. She bolted for the door, not even waiting for the elevator she raced down the fire stairs until she got to level 7 where she took the elevator to the lobby. The receptionist called out to her but Hermione raced out into the street and apparated and then she was gone.


	3. Denial

#########################################################################################

**Chapter Three: Denial**

#########################################################################################

**Friday**

#########################################################################################

Denial is a funny thing. We spend hundreds and hundreds of dollars trying to make sure we don't live in denial – therapists, self-help books, motivation speakers, 'change your life' movies or tv shows – but what we don't realize is that while we are spending our hundreds of dollars to make sure we don't live in denial, we probably spend more – thousands – to make sure we stay there. We deny a lot – our feelings, our origins, our genetics, our memories – and sometimes this isn't healthy but sometimes, to embrace what we try so hard to deny, is the unhealthiest option of all.

#########################################################################################

Ginny's apartment was very different to Hermione's. Where Hermione's apartment was coloured in whites, crèmes and pale yellows, Ginny's apartment was coloured in more earthy tones giving the space a heated kind of feel.

Ginny had brought the apartment the moment she'd graduated from Hogwarts. At the time of the war, as Harry Potter's girlfriend, she'd fallen under a lot of media attention – she'd done enough interviews to raise the money to buy her place then she'd stopped.

Things between Harry and Ginny hadn't lasted – there was too much baggage. So Harry had left England, taking Ron with him, and the two of them now played major league Quidditch in America. They'd made it big over there. Ginny had gotten a job working for to Ministry on a committee that created and tested new spells – her strength – and now liked to go out on the weekend looking for 'Mister Right Now'. Hermione believed it was a phase.

This evening though, Hermione sat on Ginny's couch, still in her work outfit having come straight from the office, nursing a muggle style vodka and soda on ice.

"So you just ran?" Ginny asked her.

"What else was I supposed to do Gin? I'd completely lost my head allowing that to happen in the first place and then I was caught out! I could lose my job!" Hermione babbled.

"I doubt it" Ginny disagreed, "If Malfoy requested you as his case worker then I doubt he's doing to let an assistant get you fired"

"Maybe getting me fired was his plan all along?" Hermione shot back.

Ginny sighed and took a swig from her drink.

"I love you 'Mione but at some point you have to stop trying to make Malfoy the bad guy"

"Death Eater Gin" Hermione sing-songed back at her.

"Who turned spy for the Order! You were the one who harped on at us about second chances when he did it!"

"I believe I was misguided" Hermione grumbled.

Ginny laughed, "Or you're frightened of what his interest in you means and you're desperately trying to turn him into the villain so Saint Hermione doesn't have to even consider him"

Hermione's response was to throw a cushion at Ginny and scowl.

"Hey! You almost got my drink!" Ginny laughed further.

Hermione gave no response, she just took another sip of her vodka soda.

"Cheer up sour puss" Ginny finally sighed, "How about this? We'll get dressed, go and fetch Lavender and owl some of the other girls and we'll do something"

"I don't want to go out drinking Gin" Hermione groaned.

Ginny shook her head, "We won't. We'll do something else, something cool"

**Xxxxx**

Hermione and Ginny apparated into the lobby of Hermione's apartment – the both of them wincing slightly.

"Ugh – alcohol and apparition – not a good – ugh – mix" Ginny spoke, slowly.

As part of the security in Hermione's building everyone had to apparate into the building's lobby and either take the stairs or the elevator to their level. So, in conjuction with the rules, the two girls piled into the elevator as Hermione pressed the button for level 13.

As they entered the apartment, Hermione moved straight to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a pale pink cashmere sweater. Ginny tossed a pair of heeled grey ankle boots to her and, while Hermione changed, moved into the living room to floo Lavender.

The two girls had owled Luna who had replied suggesting a late night picnic over at her house in Ottery St Catch Pole. The area was beautiful and decorated with lots of scattered fairy lights as Luna and her father did a lot of work outside at night. On this particular night, Xenophilius Lovegood was in Australia on one of his exploration trips so Luna was home alone.

Ginny appeared back at the door,

"Lav's in so when you're ready we'll go and get her. She said Theo wants a word with you too"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Three guesses what that's about"

"I think you mean **who** that's about" Ginny laughed.

With a quick glance in the mirror, Hermione undid the bun containing her mass of silky curls, tousled them and then turned to her friend,

"I'm ready"

**Xxxxx**

Theodore Nott sat in the living room of the townhouse he shared with his girlfriend Lavender staring at the Dark Mark etched into the skin of his forearm. It was a stupid mistake of a stupid boy and he regretted it every single day. The war had forced a lot of people to do and say a lot of stupid things but not everyone had to live with a daily reminder of it.

There was only one positive thing that had happened to Theo during the war- Lavender. One night, on a raid, Theo had found a terrified Lavender hiding just outside a small muggle village. He didn't know why but he protected her, hid her and, at some point, fell in love with her. So now, living together and whatever came next was just the natural progression of things.

A knock on the front door sounded and Lavender called out,

"That'll be the girls"

She raced past him to get the door and welcomed them inside. All three were dressed very similar – jeans but heels.

"Where are you girls going exactly?" he asked.

Lavender smiled, "We're just going to the Lovegoods sweetie, we're having a picnic"

He loved her, Theo thought, when she smiled at him his entire being lightened – she was intoxicating.

"How cute" he chuckled, "Hermione, may I speak with you first?"

He indicated towards the kitchen ad Hermione nodded, following him. They sat at the kitchen table, facing each other so they could talk.

"Hermione I'm sorry" Theo began, "The word was you raced out of Draco's office this afternoon very distressed. That's my fault – I shouldn't have left but by level 7, well, I figured you'd be fine"

Hermione had taken a hold of the salt shaker placed in the centre of the table and was rolling it between her hands,

"Its not your fault Theo. You were so good today to do for me what you did"

"Its my fault. His feelings for you are so strong – it's a Vampire thing. He wants you but he's lost the human fear of rejection – it makes him a bit of a pain actually"

"What I don't understand Theo is, why me?"

Theo stared at her for a moment, just stared at her so Hermione nervously poured some salt into the palm of her hand and played with it awkwardly.

"What?" she finally asked him.

Theo shook his head and tried not to laugh,

"Hermione you're very attractive. Any guy can see that, it's just that on top of that you're smart, independent, brave and loyal – all qualities that Draco admires"

"Plenty of girls have those qualities" Hermione argued.

"They do" Theo agreed, "but Draco hasn't fixated on 'plenty of girls'. He's fixated on you"

Hermione sighed. Theo wasn't really answering her question and it was frustrating her.

"Well what do I do?" she asked, trying again.

He shrugged, "Whatever you want to I guess. Draco's made it pretty clear he wants you but it's a two way street – you've got to want him too. But Hermione, be careful, he's very powerful"

Hearing this, Hermione smiled. In a move she knew was a completely show off move, she threw the grains of salt into the air. Theo watched as they froze in the air and slowly began to glow different colours. The grains begun to float around his head, swirling and twisting.

"Hermione are you doing this?" Theo asked, amazed.

Slowly, utensils spread all around the kitchen floated up into the air clattering and clanging.

Hermione nodded.

"Your wand is in the other room" Theo said.

She nodded again.

"I didn't waste a moment of time at Beaumont" she told him, "I studied with some brilliant professors who taught me the magic lies within us and not our wands, which are purely a utensil to help channel that power"

She smiled and the kitchen's things returned to their usual spots while the salt grains returned to white and flew into the bin.

"I can handle Draco Malfoy" she told him.

**Xxxxx**

Luna had set up a large rug on the small hill outside her home. All around them fairy lights hung from trees and bushes. Lavender had brought several bottles of elf wine while Angelina and Fleur had brought snacks.

The girls all lay, spread out on the rug, talking about things, anything.

"George is up at 4am every morning" Angelina complained, "He's like a child - full of energy. I can't keep up"

Lavender snickered while Angelina blushed,

"I didn't mean – " she sighed.

"Suuuuuure" Lavender giggled.

Hermione enjoyed these times spent with the girls. Sure, Angelina spent a lot of time talking about married life and Fleur was always going on about her new baby daughter Victoire, but Hermione loved the feel of the support network all these girls provided. Hermione assumed it was an only child thing – growing up without siblings meant she had never known what it was like to have that 'sisters' type bond. Harry and Ron were, of course, her oldest and dearest friends but they were boys and boys were different.

Luna popped the cork out of the second bottle of wine for the night and all the girls cheered. No one was drunk but it was nice to relax, kick back and take a breath. It was here, out in the fresh open air, that Hermione could finally begin to consider the problem that was Draco Malfoy.

In the past, Hermione's previous taste in guys was the complete opposite of everything Draco Malfoy stood for. Hermione always found herself attracted to the guy who were the 'quiet types' – they didn't call the shots, understood she was a very busy person and, also, didn't really challenge her. Ginny called them submissive and told Hermione that was why she never went past more then two dates with them – they were boring, hand no physical appeal and didn't compliment Hermione's personality at all, they were too safe.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of all that. He was anything but the 'quiet type', he was domineering and expected to receive whatever he chose to want and he always challenged Hermione, he always had, sometimes to the brink of insanity. Not to mention, he was now dangerous, the man had willingly been turned into a vampire for Merlin's sake.

Back at Beaumont, when Hermione had been writing her thesis on Vampires, she'd met this woman, Natalie-Jane. She was a quiet girl and very polite. One night, Natalie had been walking home from the bar where she worked and she'd come across this man standing in the middle of the pathway. She'd known instantly that he was a Vampire, it was instinct she guessed. The Vampire, Brendon, had told her he didn't want to hurt her but he'd seen her and she was so beautiful.

The day Natalie-Jane had spoken to Hermione her arms were covered in bruises. Natalie had explained to her that Brendon was a bit rough in the bedroom but he never meant to hurt her and it was Natalie's choice not to heal herself. Hermione assumed this was true as Natalie was a fully capable witch. She told Hermione after that night, outside the bar, that her fate had been sealed. She believed Brendon was her soul mate and claimed he'd sought her out with an instinct of his own – he'd just known he was supposed to be with Natalie. They were deliriously happy. Natalie had claimed, which is why she'd spoken to Hermione, because human and Vampire relationships had caught a bad rap and they weren't always the disasters humans made them out to be.

"Ah 'Mione?"

Luna brought Hermione crashing back to reality as she looked around to find all the girls watching her.

"Where did you go?" Luna asked her, "That's the 4th time I've called your name"

"Sorry Luna" Hermione sighed, "I got stuck on a train of thought. What were we talking about?"

She raised her wine glass and took a sip as Lavender tried to restrain a giggle.

"We were talking about the fact that Draco Malfoy is down at the beginning of my path to the house requesting to see you"

"What?"

**Xxxxx**

Sure enough there he was, waiting expectantly. He was obviously trying to be polite to Luna as nothing stopped him from entering her property as a Vampire except common courtesy.

She started down the small hill, walking towards him. He was watching her as she approached and Hermione's thoughts couldn't help flying back to Natalie-Jane as Hermione wondered just what she was walking towards.

**#########################################################################################**

Evening everyone,

So please don't take this the wrong way because this is **not** blackmail and it is **not** review whoring but I only got one review for that last chapter. Since I use the reviews to judge how well the story is being received then I can only assume right now that people do not like it and that is ok. I can accept that not everything I write is going to be liked. However, I decided to give it one more short. So I've loaded chapter three tonight in the hopes that if there is more then one person out there enjoying the story (thank you to Ahkasha btw!) then they'll let me know because otherwise the content coming up in the story gets a little more racey and a little more dark and I'd rather not continue to tarnish my good standing on this site with a story no one likes. So please, let me know.

Thanks

- S


	4. Hesitation

#########################################################################################

**Chapter Four: Hesitation**

#########################################################################################

**Friday**

#########################################################################################

When we are unsure, we hesitate. When we are scared, we hesitate and, sometimes, when we are faced with what feels like a big decision, a decision we sense to be life-changing, we hesitate. Does hesitation mean we lack commitment to whatever we face? No. Does the act of hesitation mean we should be wary of our decisions because we lack certainity? No. Hesitation is all part of the process sometimes. Sometimes we need to hesitate to make sure we are making the right decision, to ensure that we are at peace with ourselves before we take that deep breath and leap.

#########################################################################################

Draco Malfoy stood there. Watching and waiting as Hermione approached him. He no longer wore his business attire, instead he stood in a pair of snug dark jeans – which showed his developed muscled legs- and a tight fitting grey t-shirt. The only things that remained the same was his Death Eater mark and his hair which was ungelled and casually tossed about. Hermione couldn't help but think it, Draco Malfoy was extremely attractive.

"Hello Draco" she spoke, stepping just outside Luna's little picket fence gate.

"Hermione" he said in greeting.

"What can I do for you?" She asked him, trying to remain calm and cool.

He raised an eyebrow at her as if the answer was obvious,

"You ran out" he told her.

Hermione nodded,

"Why?"

This time Hermione sighed and leant back against Luna's fence.

"Draco what happened today – " she began.

"Wait" he said, holding up a had to silence her, "Are you about to bombard me with excuses about why what happened today was a mistake?"

Shocked, Hermione opened her mouth to argue back but again, Draco stopped her,

"I didn't come here for excuses Granger" he told her.

Crossing her arms in front of her body, Hermione asked,

"Then what did you come here for?"

He watched her for a second and Hermione refused to move, this had to end. She couldn't keep feeling so on edge around him.

"I came here for you Granger" he replied, quite casually.

"Why?" Hermione shot back at him, "Why for me? Why not for Ginny or Pansy or some other girl who'll have you?"

She wasn't sure why but Malfoy laughed when he heard this,

"Firstly, Pansy is dating Blaise and my time with her has passed. Secondly, the 'Mini Weasal' may be pretty but she's not you, none of the other girls are you and I only want you"

"Why?" Hermione shrieked, now getting annoyed.

"Because I do!" Draco answered back, "Because everything about you turns me on. Your mind, your questions, your body, your hair, your annoying ability to know everything, the way you say 'Draco'. I'm in a constant state of arousal around you Granger!"

He took a moment to calm himself then he spoke again in a softer tone,

"Its not just physical lust Granger and I hope you've taken all those reasons on board because I'm not into expressing sentiments and I won't do it again"

He went back to watching her so Hermione frowned and uncrossed her arms, running one hand through her curls, arranging them nervously. She watched as Draco's eyes seemed to follow her hands movement, his own hand twitching slightly. Seeing this, she dropped her hand.

"And where is my choice Draco? You show up at my office, you show up at my friend's house telling me you're 'here for me' but where is my choice in all of this?"

Theo's words rung through her head, '_It's a two way street'_. He was right, of course, she was not going to let Draco Malfoy dictate her choices.

"You have a choice Granger" Draco told her, "I'm not into forcing women to do anything against their will. I see what you're doing though"

Hermione stiffened, "What am I doing?"

Draco moved, for the first time in their entire conversation, he moved and he moved fast, appearing in a flash before her, so close to her that Hermione knew if she took a step forward they'd be touching.

"Well the first thing you're doing is stalling. You're finding every argument under the sun to have with me so you can buy yourself more time. The second thing you're doing is fighting against yourself – though the 'why' is a little unclear. I've narrowed it down to 2 options, either you've realized how hopelessly attracted to me you are and you're in denial about how that makes you feel **or** you're battling with the idea that you want me but I'm a Vampire"

"Ha!" Hermione scoffed, "The commonality in both those options being that I want you?"

He smiled at her, a genuine smile, and Hermione felt her breath falter for a second- she'd never truly seen Draco smile before.

"Of course" he agreed.

"That's pretty presumptuous" Hermione told him.

She watched as Draco shrugged,

"I'd like to think of it as confident. It's beside the point though Granger. I'm not here tonight to whisk you away and marry you, bind you to me forever, I'm only here to ask you to come somewhere with me. I want to show you something"

"Oh um Draco – you see – the girls, we're having a girl's night and they – "

"-will understand"

Hermione spun around, as Draco backed up, to find Ginny standing there grinning. Hermione stepped back inside the gate and up to her friend,

"Are you insane?" she hissed.

"You need to go" Ginny told her in a whisper.

"What?"

"'Mione you're a powerful witch. You will be perfectly safe. He's a Vampire, not a serial killer. Go! If it doesn't work out then come straight back. I will alert the proper authorities if I don't hear from you by tomorrow"

Both girls heard a chuckle and looked over at Malfoy.

"It was a funny joke!" he defended himself, "You do realize I can hear you right? Super sense and all"

Hermione sighed, "Alright fine!"

She sent Ginny one last look before approaching Malfoy who took her hand and with a 'crack' they were gone.

**Xxxxx**

Side-Along Apparation with a Vampire was no easier on one's body then with another witch or wizard, Hermione noted. Of course she'd known it wouldn't be, but she made the note all the same. After she'd stopped forcing air back into her lungs though she realized that wherever they were was absolutely stunning.

They had landed on top of a hill which overlooked a large lake. There was no tress to crowd the area so the moon's light shone down upon them and made the lake sparkle – the whole space lit up in a peaceful glow and it was impossible not to soak it in.

"Where are we?" Hermione breathed, still taking in the beauty of it all.

"We're a moment outside of Wiltshire. This is my hill"

Hermione turned to him confused, "Your hill?"

"Well no, not actually my hill" Draco corrected, "Nobody owns it but I've been coming here for years now. This is where I was the minute I decided to become a Vampire"

They fell back into silence for a moment while Hermione considered this. The whole area was silent, beautiful, calming – she could understand coming here to think.

"Why did you decide to become a Vampire Malfoy? The real reason and not that diplomatic spiel you gave me yesterday"

He considered her and then Malfoy indicated that she should sit, so she did. With a flick of his wand, he summoned over an ice bucket and a bottle of expensive elfish wine before he took a seat next to her.

"How did you know I'd come?" Hermione asked, indicating to his prior arrangements.

"Curiosity" he smirked, "You've never been able to resist it Granger"

He handed her a full glass and she took a sip – the rich flavor exploding in her mouth. She nearly let slip a sigh of contentment but she remembered she was here with Malfoy and she really shouldn't let him see that she was enjoying herself too much.

"So why?" she pressed on.

"A variety of reasons Granger I suppose" he sighed, finally prepared to answer truthfully, "But I suppose most of them settle around the fact that, up until the moment I made the decision, I realized I had no control over my life and I was never going to gain control of it either. So many different things and people had a say in who I was, what I did, where I went and I wasn't one of them. Tradition – Malfoy Pureblood Tradition – told me I was to grow up with the belief that everyone but Purebloods were inferior and everyone but a Malfoy was weak and spineless. It dictated whom I was to know, how I conducted myself and how I'd live the remainder of my life after school. My father decided I was to serve the Dark Lord, take his mark, do his bidding and be a good son, always obey, do as I was told. My mother ruled my friendships and my love life. I called the shots in nothing except when I turned spy for the Order – that was my first **real** decision for myself. Apart from that I was just a puppet"

"So you became a Vampire…" Hermione spoke softly.

Draco nodded, "I became a Vampire. I didn't rush into the decision. I research it- a lot – I spoke with Vampires, saw what they were capable of but mostly I saw their power. Never in all my family's history has a Malfoy ever been anything but a witch or wizard. A Vampire- well I've tainted our family line but I don't care because, finally, I am strong enough to overpower anyone who tries to contain me, control me. The Dark Lord is gone and now there is not a Pureblood who can force me to obey. I set my own rules now Granger"

"But you haven't estranged yourself?"

"No" Malfoy answered, "because like it or not there are parts of that society I agree with and I was born to belong to but now I do it on my terms"

A small breeze blew and Hermione breathed it in, letting it rustle her hair and she considered Malfoy's words.

"And you don't regret it? Even for a moment?"

"Not even for a second. I'm addicted to the way being a Vampire makes me feel. All the time there is this raw power rushing through my veins, I'm so much more aware, faster, stronger. And the lust, it's a driving force of its own. If I wasn't a Vampire I couldn't have done half the things I've done in the last month including sitting here with you right now. I'd be sitting at Malfoy Manor probably pouring over selections or future brides or some bullshit"

She didn't know why she did it. Later on, Hermione would wonder if it was the way he'd spoken about breaking free from his oppression or the way his whole being lit up as he spoke about the feeling he felt as a Vampire or if it was simply the location and its beauty but in that moment, Hermione reached down and took Draco Malfoy's hand. For a second, he just looked at their hands and then looked at her but then he leant in and kissed her and Hermione let him.

Though the atmosphere had changed, Draco's skill and expertise had not so his kiss was still amazing and Hermione granted his tongue access the minute he sought it. She allowed Draco to push her gently until she was laying on the ground and he lay on top of her, his body resting between her legs. She could feel him hard already and inadvertently brushing against her.

"You're beautiful Hermione" he groaned.

Hermione couldn't help but realize a soft moan that had been building up inside her at the feelings his arousal was causing her own body to feel. Draco's lips captured hers once more but now he was a bit more adventurous, slipping a hand inside the bottom of her sweater moving it upwards until he held her bra-covered breast in the palm of his hand. He massaged her slightly as he moved his lips to place gentle kisses along her jaw and throat.

His body was so hard, Hermione could feel his muscles flexing as he moved against her, grounding into her at a slow pace. Curious now, Hermione brought her hands to the bottom of his grey t-shirt and began to drag it up his body, separating his lips from her neck a moment when she pulled it over his head.

"Wow" she breathed when she saw his body.

She blushed as she said this but it was true. He had some serious muscle on him. Draco chuckled and pulled her sweater over her head, leaving her in her thin white lace bra.

"I like the look of you much better" he told her.

Now free to explore, Draco popped one of her breasts free from her bra and attached his lips to it, suckling her. Hermione felt a rush of wetness soak her panties as the feelings of lips on her body overwhelmed her. She was so captivated by the feelings that she hadn't even been aware of Draco's wandering hand until she felt his two fingers slip insider her.

"You're so wet for me" he groaned.

"Please Draco" Hermione heard herself pant.

"What do you need lioness? Tell me and I'll give it to you"

The normal Hermione – the one who worked 9-5 at the Ministry and never went on dates anymore – would never have been caught dead faced with the prospect of being naked, exposed, on a hill out in the middle of nowhere, least of all with Draco Malfoy and never about to beg him for release but this Hermione was different. She was over caring about what 'normal Hermione' would and wouldn't do.

"I want you inside me" she whimpered, "I need you"

He worked fast after that, vanishing their pants and underwear and unclipping her bra. Finally, the two lay naked, pressed up against each other and Draco pressed his lips to Hermione's in a hard and passionate kiss as he pushed himself inside her. Hermione broke the kiss as he had to throw her head back, away from him, in order to be able to breathe. Draco was a fair bit larger then Ron – her only previous sexual experience – and her body had to adjust to him.

"You're so tight" Draco groaned, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

As he began to move inside her, Hermione couldn't help but dig her nails slightly into his back – the rush of arousal he was causing to coarse through her body was amazing. Draco set a steady pace and thrust into her again and again, taking her to greater heights each time. In response, Hermione moved her hips against his, the two of them moving in time causing Draco to groan.

"Merlin. You're amazing Hermione"

His pace was quickening and Hermione was glad because she knew he was pushing her towards even greater pleasure while she slowly lost her mind.

"Come for me" Draco groaned.

He reached between them and began rubbing her clit, causing Hermione to cry out and squeeze him tighter as she fell off the edge of the world, her body tightening in that beautiful moment of release and, somewhere in the background, she heard Draco scream out as he to reached his own release.

Afterwards, Hermione lay there, Draco still on top of her, panting as her heartbeat slowly returned to normal and her body sung out in a relaxed sense of completion.

"You were fantastic" Draco told her, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Hermione was aware of Draco covering her with his t-shirt when he moved off her but not much else as she dozed off into a satisfied slumber.


	5. Aftermath

#########################################################################################

**Chapter Five: Aftermath**

#########################################################################################

**Saturday**

#########################################################################################

The aftermath – the result or consequence – that follows an event. We have all experienced an aftermath in our lives and it's because of this that we know that the word does not set the tone. We simply know that the aftermath, be it positive or negative, is often the moment we hold responsible for our decisions later on.

#########################################################################################

In the hours of the early morning Draco had woken from his doze, on his hill, to find a half-naked Hermione Granger pressed into his side. His grey t-shirt which fit him so tightly swam around her and Draco had to admit to himself that he loved the sight. Despite himself, Draco had gently woken Hermione and the two had dressed. As she was still so sleepy, he'd apparated her to her apartment and softly kissed her goodbye before apparating himself to Malfoy Estate.

It was 3am, the sun had not yet even begun to consider rising but Draco did not sleep. Vampires needed only a few hours sleep and he'd had them, so instead, he climbed into the shower, changed into a pair of grey tailored trousers and a white shirt and sent two owls – the first to Blaise and the second to an associate of his, Deacon.

"Splish" Draco called out.

With a small pop, a small house elf appeared beside Draco dressed in a ratty pillowcase.

"Yes Master?"

"Would you please wake Zuran and inform him that at precisely 4am we will be travelling to Malfoy Inc.? Then, please, gather the rest of the elves and meet me in my study, there is something that must be discussed"

The small elf disappeared and Draco used his wand to dry his hair, allowing it to drop casually into place before moving into his study. Moments later, Splish returned with the estates' other 5 elves. They stood before him looking petrified.

"Starting today, you are all to receive wages" he announced.

Once elf up the back shrieked in terror and Draco was forced to raise a hand to silence them.

"I realize wages is a concept most of you will not be familiar with but it is a growing trend in the Wizarding World for magical families to pay their elves"

"P-please sir, is we be doing something to displease the master?" Splish asked, voice quivering.

Draco shook his head, "it is not a punishment. You will each receive 3 galleons a week to be deposited into a bank account I will have set up in your names today and each of you will receive one day off a month to do whatever you'd like on that day"

"But m-master the Malfoy family is never paying their e-elves before?" Turnip pointed out.

"That is true Turnip but the times are changing and we must change with them, so you will all be receiving wages and one day off a month. Now dismiss"

Not quite sure what to do but obey the 6 elves vanished from the study as Zuran stepped inside.

"You don't fool me Draco" he said in his gruff voice, "Those elves may think it has been your generous decision to pay them but I know the truth – that bird you fancy works in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures doesn't she? This is just another attempt to please her isn't it? Personally, I wouldn't go to such trouble for a piece of tail"

Draco shook his head, "That's where you're wrong Zuran. Age has not wisened you. Hermione Granger is a highly intelligent, capable witch and, one day, she will make a valuable member of this coven. As tantalizing as she is, if she was just a piece of tail then I needn't have bothered paying my elves as I nailed her last night. No, she'll be sticking around and so, yes, certain accommodations must be made"

Draco gathered his cloack and a hand full of floo powder which he then threw into his fireplace and yelled, "Malfoy Inc." and was gone, Zuran following close behind.

**Xxxxx**

Blaise paced inside Draco's office, awaiting his arrival. He didn't like this situation and he liked it even less since Deacon – bloody – Thorberry showed up huffing and puffing about being summoned by Draco at 3:30am. Admittedly, Blaise considered, 3:30am was a little early, even for Draco, but there was sure to be a reason. There was always a reason with Draco.

"Where the fuck is your bastard of a friend Blaise?" Deacon demanded, "I have better things to do then wait on him"

"Shut up" Blaise snapped, "Draco said to be here so we wait"

He really did not like Deacon Thorberry, hated him even.

"Easy for you" Deacon fired back, "You're his bitch. I, unlike you, have placed to go, women – "

"- to rape?"

Deacon's eyes flashed as he turned to face Blaise, a feral gleam in his eyes, his teeth bared,

"So that is what has your panties in a twist…" he snarled, "the witch"

"More then just a witch" Blaise hissed, "Someone's daughter, someone's mother – your son's mother – and she's just trash to you?"

"Lower" Deacon growled, "Even trash can have a value. She was just an incubator to me - a purpose she'll serve again… and again if I so wish"

"Scum" Blaise snarled as he raced across the room intent of ripping the foul excuse of a vampire to shreds.

He was just about there too when the doors to Draco's office burst open and in the darkened hallways of Malfoy Inc. stood the heir to the Malfoy inheritance himself, his body guard at his side.

"Enough" Draco commanded.

The tone in his voice left no room for argument and Blaise fell silent. Deacon though was not as intelligent –

"You're still as weak as those humans Blaise. Its pathetic" he spat.

It took only a second, a split second reaction, but Draco was quick. He raised one of his oak wood chairs, smashing it, and pounced on Deacon – throwing him hard against the office wall – the chair leg-now stake- poised in his hand, ready to plunge into Deacon's heart and end him.

"And you" he hissed, "have brought discredit to us all. You don't rape the willing Thorberry and with enough patience you could have seduced the witch and saved us all the trouble. You have the intelligence of a muggle – you're not worthy of calling yourself a vampire and I should stake you now"

A tense moment passed as the two vampires stared at each other. Draco's eyes hard and cold against Deason's, uncertain and calculating. A second moment passed, then Draco lowered his hand, moving, in a flash to stand behind his desk.

"The boy?" he asked, now business-like.

"I have placed him amongst "The Raisers". He will be raised amongst other offspring of vampires and be transformed when the time is appropriate"

Draco nodded,

"and the witch?"

"Pregnant" Deacon answered, "I could just about smell my seed growing inside her"

"Continuing the search for her son I presume?"

Deacon nodded, "Of course but she won't find him and I'll never tell her"

"I don't doubt you will"

Blaise watched as Draco moved from behind his desk around to face Deacon once more.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the vampire asked.

It was so predictable, Blaise was surprised Deacon didn't see it coming. Nothing, however, crossed Deacon's face other then shock as Draco plunged the stake, concealed, into Deacon's heart, the Vampire crumbling to ash in front of him.

"Filth" Draco hissed at the remains.

He turned to Blaise and nodded, it was an act of loyalty to him, Blaise knew, Draco's killing of Deacon.

"Zuran, clean up this mess" Draco ordered, "Blaise?"

Blaise was to follow so he did so as Draco stepped over the pile of ash and departed his office.

"Organise someone, will you please, to take a trip to Gringotts today? I need six house elf bank accounts set up in my elves names"

They were walking fast down the hall as Draco rattled off instructions,

"And get Indra and Blaise in here, I'll need to speak with them this morning. Theo is spending the day with Brown and I'd like to send you home to Pansy after we've met with Indra and Blair. In fact, owl Pansy won't you? Have her send Granger some flowers and some kind of thank you on a card. It woulnd't hurt for Pansy to reach out to her either- Granger is highly informed about Vampires but not adjusted - that will need to be taken care of"

"You slept with Hermione already?" Blaise exclaimed.

Draco stopped walking and turned to face his old friend, enjoying Blaise's look of surprise.

"It was inevitable once she warmed up to me. She is definitely my type"

Blaise was still so shocked,

"Draco – I just – sit down!" he said, pulling out a chair from some random work desk.

Very few in the Vampire world got away with telling Draco Malfoy what to do but Blaise was one of them, so Draco sat.

"Draco she's Hermione Granger, you do realize this don't you?"

"Of course"

Blaise sighed, "She's incredibly smart, too smart mate. Don't you worry that she'll clue onto your whole side operation here?"

Frustratingly for Blaise, Draco simply shrugged,

"There is not a doubt in my mind Blaise that at some point she will stumble upon the truth but by then I will have brought her around to our way of thinking I can be very persuasive"

The look on Draco's face implied so much but Blaise got the gist of it.

"That's the other thing" he said, "You fucked Hermione Granger and you're about to have me send Pansy out to send her some flowers but, mate, this is Hermione Granger! She won't accept your roguish ways and if you want to keep her you'll have to commit to her. Can you do that?"

"First of all Blaise" Draco replied, almost instantly, "I did not fuck Hermione Granger. Any respectable Slytherin knows if you want to keep the girl around you play the part of the sweet, passionate lover the first time around. Secondly, when I do fuck Hermione Granger everyone will hear it and, lastly, the moment I buried myself inside her last night all other conquests vanished from my mind. That girl is my mate, and trust me, I hate the clique of it too, but that's the way it is. My senses are attuned to her, I want only her and, soon enough, I plan to show her that no other man she considers will compare to me either. Now, shall we continue?"

He barely paused a moment before Draco was off, walking the halls again, rambling off more instructions to Blaise.

**Xxxxx**

An hour later, Blaise found himself back inside Draco's office staring at the piece of carpet where Thorberry's ashes had laid previously. Deacon Thorberry was no great loss to the world be it Wizarding or Vampire but Blaise still regretted the ease at which violence seemed to come to some Vampires- both Deacon and Draco – Blaise had always been the one to look for the peaceful solution first.

Seated on the couch in the right-hand corner of Draco's office sat Indra and Blair. For lack of a better description, they were part of Draco's coven. Blair had a nack for unearthing cleverly hidden information while Indra was quite good at "capturing a man's attention" and once she had it they seemed to do whatever she wanted. She also assisted in over seeing "The Raisers".

"Good morning" Draco greeted them, "I trust the both of you are well"

"Indeed" Blaise replied for them.

Blaise watched as Draco took a seat in one of the armchairs so Blaise placed himself in the other.

"Indra, my darling, "The Raisers", did they receive Thorberry's son?"

Indra was a small, skinny little vampire with long, straight blonde hair - it gave her quite a cute appearance but she could be anything but.

"They did" she replied, "He's been settled in and I'm told he is to have a sibling?"

Blaise grimaced, an expression not missed by any of the 3 vampires sitting around him but no one commented.

"There is a sibling on the way, yes. Thorberry, however, has been disposed of"

It was said so casually.

"Now Blair, I have a job for you. I need you to look into the whereabouts of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. You'll find them located somewhere in America – I need to know what they're doing, where their living, who their fucking etc as soon as possible"

"Its barely even a challenge" Blair laughed.

A few more minutes later and Draco fare welled Indra and Blair and Blaise realized Draco's true reason for summoning him so early that morning was about to be revealed.

"Blaise, I think we should start up an organisation. A non-profit organization"

"For what?"

Draco picked up a quill, fiddling with it as he spoke. He had a tendency to do this when he was intent on conveying the purpose of something he felt was important.

"We need a better cover for "The Raisers". It our plans take off as I tend them to then we're going to be dealing with a lot of young Wizarding children. That looks a little suspicious given we're a Vampire run company but if we establish an organization that 'cares for the orphaned children of vampires' then we can cloak our real agenda under the masquerade of a good cause"

Surprised, Blaise realized Draco was complete right. Their plan to remove the offspring of Vampires parents from their Wizarding homes was a hard plan to cover up but disguised as a charitable cause it may just fly under the radar.

"I'll get the paper work started immediately to apply as a non-profit organization"

He stood, preparing to go straight to his office but Draco shook his head.

"Not today" he said, "Go home to Pansy. Merlin knows I don't need another howler from her about destroying her relationship and stealing her boyfriend. The paperwork can wait until tomorrow"

Blaise smiled and nodded, "Alright I'll go. I did sort of promise her an all morning shagathon anyway"

In reply Draco laughed,

"Stay hydrated mate" he said.


	6. Catalyst

#########################################################################################

**Chapter Six: Catalyst**

#########################################################################################

**Sunday**

#########################################################################################

In every moment, event, memory, disaster lies a commonality, a force of person that has caused several contributing factors to fall into place and create one happening. Without this catalyst operating in our lives, nothing would ever happen. No burst of force would propel us into action and we would never be able to reminisce, to understand the catalyst, the driving force, that invariably caused us to stray from the beaten path and make that decision that, perhaps, changed our lives.

#########################################################################################O

On Saturday morning, after Draco Malfoy had dropped her home, and after a short sleep, Hermione had been awoken by a cheery little Wizard delivering a fantastically huge bunch of gorgeous flowers. As she'd opened and read the charming little message inside, Hermione had wondered where Draco got his contacts from to arrange flowers so soon after.

Still considering the thought, Hermione had jumped into the shower and then flooed Ginny to let her know she was safe and at home. Ginny had promised to stop by the moment her hangover potions were located. Hermione had just finished putting the kettle on when an owl had arrived holding a puzzling piece of pink parchment. It read,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think its time that you and I meet and bury the hatchet. Blaise informs me that you have started a relationship with Draco and so I thought I would reach out to you. _

_A relationship between two magical humans can be complicated, a relationship between a Witch and a Vampire can be verging on maddening. Expert thought you my be, you're going to need my advise. _

_I'm suggesting a casual walk? I'll meet you at Draco's office at 1pm tomorrow and we'll have a chat._

_Sincerely,_

_Pansy C Parkinson._

Shocked, Hermione had only been able to read and reread the letter, wondering why in the world Pansy Parkinson would feel it necessary to "reach out" to her. The Pansy Parkinson Hermione had known in school would have delighted in seeing Hermione crash and burn. And what had Pansy meant by Blaise had **informed** her of her new relationship with Draco? What relationship?

Terribly confused, Hermione had poured herself a cup of tea and moved out onto her apartment balcony. An hour later, Ginny had arrived and a discussion had ensued.

"You slept with him?" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny shh! We're sitting out on my balcony! My neighbours – "

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Ginny said, waving her hand dismissively, "But Hermione! That is so unlike you! Wait – it was your choice right?"

"Yes! Of course!" Hermione assured her.

An owl fluttered by and both girls paused to watch it pass.

"So now what?" Ginny asked.

"I was hoping you'd know"

"Mione I go out and have meaningless nights of sex with strangers because **my** last relationship majorly screwed me up. I am **not** the person you should be asking"

Casually, Hermione handed Ginny the page of pink parchment,

"Read this"

**Xxxxx**

Late Sunday morning found Hermione once more standing nervously outside Malfoy Inc. feeling she was beginning to make a nasty habit of this. For the hundredth time, Ginny's voice rung through her head,

"_You don't have to do what Pansy Parkinson says just because she said it!"_

She was right, of course, but it hadn't stopped Hermione from spending hours that morning making herself look presentable in four different outfits. She'd finally decided on a pair of jeans and a crème blouse.

She paced nervously, she knew Pansy had said to meet outside Draco's office but she just wasn't sure she could drag herself up there, possibly to face him, especially when she had no idea where she stood with him. The breeze outside was cold and Hermione shivered slightly. This was ridiculous, she realized, she was hiding, out on the street, to avoid Draco Malfoy, a Vampire and someone she'd slept with.

"_Get there an hour early, get your butt up to that office and demand a meeting with Malfoy! How else can you expect to take on Pansy Parkinson if you have no idea what is going on between the two of you!"_

For a second time that morning, Ginny's voice rang strong in Hermione's head, another reminder of their Saturday morning conversation but this time it had the desired affect. Hermione got angry. Spinning on her heel, she stormed into the lobby and past the empty reception desk. The short elevator ride to level 10 did nothing to abate her emotions, nor did the short walk to Draco's office.

Briefly, Hermione considered throwing open the office doors and storming in, in a thoroughly dramatic fashion but good manners won out in the end and Hermione knocked. A second later, the door opened,

"Hermione?"

She could see Draco was surprised to see her there, and Hermione wondered why. Had Pansy not clued him in?

"Are you busy?"

Without response, Draco stepped aside to let her in. It was clear to Hermione that Draco had brought himself into the office alone today, maybe to catch up on some work? Whatever, it didn't matter.

"**Why** is Pansy Parkinson sending me owls demanding I meet her here today to discuss my new relationship with you?"

Whatever response she was expecting, Hermione was not prepared for Draco to laugh,

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yes! I'm supposed to meet her at your office at 1pm today to go for a walk!"

**Xxxxx**

Draco had returned to his office that morning after spending almost all Saturday there. He didn't really have any pressing work matters to complete but Malfoy Estate was too quiet this morning. However, at 12pm, much to Draco's surprise, he'd found Hermione banging on his office door demanding answers about Pansy.

"A walk you say?"

Draco watched as Hermione glared at him slightly. She was just stunning when she was fired up like this.

"You might find it funny Malfoy but I am not laughing" she told him.

Draco frowned, "Malfoy? What happened to Draco? Or do you only plan to scream out my birth name?"

Hermione folded her arms across her body and raised an indignant eyebrow at him,

"You say that as if I will allow myself to be in that position again"

She was challenging him, Draco knew this, he had never put into words what they were, what she was to him. It was a typical mortal thing – to need to have these questions answered.

"Oh you will be in that position again Granger and many others – I don't do well with celibacy"

She sighed loudly and Draco had to resist the urge to smirk,

"What are you saying Malfoy? What exactly is going on here?"

She was standing there, in her tight little jeans and a her sweet little top, fired up and demanding answers and all Draco could do was stand there running his eyes up and down her covered body and thinking of all the things he could do to her.

"It's a human compulsion to want to label everything, did you know that Granger? Vampires don't tend to do that. Our loyalty to one another dictates the labels but I will indulge you. We're in a relationship Hermione, a full blown relationship with commitment and sex and sleeping at each other's houses, talking about the future, sharing secrets, relationship"

He moved towards her, slowly, not wanting to startle her as she was obviously considering his words.

"When did a relationship stop being an agreement between two people?" she asked him, quietly.

Draco chuckled, "Oh you agreed. You agreed the moment you let me bury myself deep inside you"

Her eyes shot to his, nervously, "That was just sex"

Her voice was small, barely a whisper, as Draco was finally close enough to her that he could place his hands gently upon her hips.

"No baby" he told her, "It wasn't. Its never been 'just sex' at any point in your life and it definitely wasn't between us on Friday night. You're just scared to admit that there is so much more going on here"

His hands had moved to her blouse, quickly undoing the buttons and pushing it open to reveal her white lace bra.

"I-I don't know – " Hermione tried to stutter.

Draco paused in his actions to bring his hands to her face, forcing her to focus on him and not his actions.

"You are safe with me Hermione. You're safe and you're never going to find anyone else who will do for you what I can. I'm going to protect you, worship you, pleasure you, command you. We're going to from a life together"

"Why?" she breathed.

"Because you're all I think about Hermione" he replied, "If Vampires have mates, destined partners, then you're mine"

He didn't allow her another chance to speak because at that moment, Draco enveloped her lips with his own, fusing them together, tasting Granger's sweet taste. She was still struggling to catch up with the leaps and bounds their relationship had taken and he knew she would have many questions yet but for now she was kissing him back and that's all that mattered.

**Xxxxx**

They were in a relationship. That as al Hermione could think as she opened her mouth slightly to allow Draco access. Somehow, this cunning Slytherin Vampire had tricked her into a relationship and she wasn't quite sure how. However, she wasn't sure she was against it either. She had feelings for Draco, she just wasn't sure when she'd formed them.

"Mine" Draco echoed again.

**Xxxxx**

She was so beautiful, Draco thought, all he was doing was kissing her and yet he was completely turned on. His tongue battled Hermione's for dominance but she could tell she was only half trying, she knew he was in charge and that made their kiss that much hotter.

Sliding his hands up her body, Draco pushed her blouse the rest of the way off, his super Vampire hearing detecting the sound as it hit the floor. How did Granger manage to hide this body from so many people? She was gorgeous with this toned, petit body and mass of silky brown curls. Draco could feel himself becoming more and more aroused but she was determined to control himself. Pansy had arranged to meet with Granger and obviously this meeting was a concern to Granger. Draco wanted her to meet with Pansy in a positive mood, feeling good about him but that was only going to happen if she was feeling good. That, Draco could do.

"You're addictive baby" Draco whispered in her ear.

Roughly, he spun her around so her back was against his chest. He moved his lips down to attack her neck, sucking gently. However, she felt her freeze,

"What?" he asked her gently.

"Are- are you going to bite me?" she sounded very nervous.

It was a valid concern, Draco knew, but he chose to play it off and continued to kiss her neck,

"That's something we will eventually need to address but not today. Just relax"

Draco wrapped an arm around her, keeping her against him as he slide his other hand up her body, slipping underneath her lace bra and grasping her breast in his hand. He heard Hermione gasp as he tweaked her nipple between his fingers and bit lightly on her neck, never breaking the skin, just enough to leave a mark.

"Does that feel good baby?"

In response, Hermione gave a small whimper and Draco unwrapped his other hand from around her body, unpopping the button of her jeans and sliding his hand inside her underwear. She was so wet, Draco could smell her arousal.

"What are you doing?" Hermione moaned.

"You'll enjoy it, trust me"

She was so responsive, panting quietly as Draco ran two fingers along her slit and plunged them inside her, pumping them in and out of her slowly.

"Oh" she moaned quietly.

"Can you feel me inside you? My fingers are slipping inside you, soaked in your juices"

Draco couldn't help but capture the mental picture of the two of them – he would want to remember it forever. Hermione body was flush against his, held there by his hand, her head thrown back against his shoulder as his fingers delved inside her, bringing her to climax.

"Oh God" she breathed.

Draco had no idea what 'God' was but he'd hear her refer to this 'God' before so he was going to assume 'God' was like Merlin. A quick glance at the clock told Draco he'd best hurry up. Pansy would be arriving shortly and she was nothing but prompt.

"That's it baby" he whispered to her, "Now come for me – I want to feel you squeeze around me"

In a move well practiced, Draco ran his thumb along her clit, brushing the hardened nub repeatedly until he heard Hermione's breathy gapsps become shocked whimpers as her climax hit her and her juices ran down Draco's hand. He felt her knees give way as he tightened his grip on her to keep her upright.

Watching Hermione Granger come undone was an erotic sight but seeing her in the immediate afterglow of her climax was what Draco found addictive. She was completely free, uninhibited, no cares she just reveled in the feel of her body and its pleasure – the pleasure she had caused her to feel.

As she basked in her post-orgasmic moment, Draco slowly removed his hands from her body – buttoning her jeans and fetching her blouse to dress her once more. Then he gently turned her to face him and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Pansy may have many fancy opinions for you about Witch-Vampire relationships and you should listen because some of what she says will be important but at the same time remember, you and I – Hermione and Draco – are different and we'll design our own relationship as we go, because Granger, you're mine and I'm pretty sure I'm never letting you go"


	7. Knowledge

#########################################################################################

**Chapter Seven: Knowledge**

#########################################################################################

**Sunday**

#########################################################################################

Confucius once said, "Real knowledge is to know the extent of one's ignorance" and he was right because only through baring the knowledge of our ignorance do humans, a naturally curious race, seek the craving for information. It has been said that "knowledge is power" and "ignorance is bliss" and truth lies in both but better to be an informed martyr then a thoughtless fool I think.

#########################################################################################

Manipulation, that was all that Hermione could think as she basked in the post-climatic glow rushing through her body. Draco was manipulating her and she knew it. She'd stormed into his office, angry and confused, and now she was satisfied, in a relationship and somehow less inclined to slap Draco as she had been before.

He was clever, no doubt, and very skilled at working her body but was that going to be enough? They were forming a relationship based on a weak friendship formed during a massive war. Before then, all that had existed was mutual dislike. Also, he was a vampire for heavens sake! How was this going to work?

Draco was still watching her, she knew her every thought must be flying across her face as she had never been good at hiding her emotions, but he was still, silent, just watching.

"I have a question" she spoke, quietly.

He nodded, telling her it was ok to ask it.

"I know you don't put stock in the discrimination of blood anymore but I'm a witch, you're a vampire – how is this going to work? Our lives, needs, everything is now so different!"

"Oh I don't know" Draco replied, "We're not that different – my diet is a little different now but not entirely, we both work day jobs, live in houses, sleep – although I do not require as many hours as you do - and we both have a healthy sexual appetite which is handy for me because as a human I was frequently horny and now as a vampire I'm voracious"

He was allowing his hands to run and down her sides again, squeezing at her waist and hips and Hermione stop herself from laughing softly,

"Those are some things to consider, yes"

She couldn't help it, she knew she was giving in far too easy but deep down inside, Hermione did feel safe around Draco – she didn't know what lead her to feel that when she should be feeling the exact opposite – but she did. He pulled her in closer, pressing their bodies close together as he angled his head down, his lips brushing against hers as he said,

"If you're looking for things to consider Granger, I've got a rather **large** something you can consider right here"

Capturing her hand in his, Draco placed it on his crotch, allowing her to feel him straining against his obviously designer, tailored dark jeans. She moved her hand slightly and felt a rush of arousal run through her body as Draco groaned.

"Ahem"

Draco didn't even flinch at the sudden news they weren't alone but Hermione jumped in shock, pulling her hand back quickly.

"Hello Pansy, I trust you're well. Thanks for knocking" Draco said, quite calmly.

Pansy Parkinson stood before them in a very expensive looking blue dress which obviously was meant to look casual but instead she looked ready to attend a high tea event – Hermione was instantly jealous of Pansy's ability to present herself.

"Would you have heard me if I had?" she replied, an eyebrow raised.

Draco let go a short laugh and stepped back from Hermione.

"Touche"

Pansy smiled at her triumph, "Are you ready for our walk Hermione?"

A quick glance at Draco who winked at her told Hermione the time had come and so she looked back at Pansy and nodded,

"Yes, lets go" she said.

**Xxxxx**

They were walking through the park which stood across the road from Malfoy Inc. It was a rather large and Hermione was beginning to realize just how much she'd under estimated this park. Also, how much Hermione had under estimated Pansy Parkinson. To her credit, this girl Hermione was walking with was not the same girl Hermione had known in school. Pansy had grown out her bob which had used to frame her face and make her look quite cold and she'd obviously overhauled her wardrobe too.

At the beginning of the walk Pansy had started by talking about her relationship with Blaise. The two of them had been dating before Blaise had made the transformation and were still going steady despite some challenges along the way but now Pansy was moving the conversation onto Draco.

"The thing about Draco and Blaise is that they have been friends since birth. They're only 2 months apart and they're fiercely loyal to each other so I knew when Draco made the transformation that Blaise wouldn't be far behind him"

"But how do you cope with it Pansy? I mean, I've done the research and, despite Draco's constant reassurances that there are not so many differences between mortals and vampires, there are! I don't mean to pry but things like the feedings – what do you do? How do you deal with it?"

Pansy laughed, "First of all, the entire purpose of this walk is for you to pry Hermione. Secondly, yes, there are differences and they create challenges but if you communicate then you'll deal with them but, woman to woman, I'll give you some tips. The feedings? If you can, you should do them. I mean there are feeders out there, Draco even has some on staff, but the thing about feeding though is the rush of power a vampire has afterwards. You'd be surprised how many vampires will screw their feeders. Blaise only drinks from me and that's how I don't go crazy wondering if he's balls deep in some other skank with her legs dangling open. A bit of dittany will clear up any bites or bruising too"

"How often does Blaise…" Hermione trailed off.

"Once every two or three days" Pansy answered, "Because vampires also eat solid food they don't need the blood every day"

"Does it hurt?"

"Only for a second"

They were passing the park's lake and Hermione couldn't help but notice the little Cornish pixies fluttering happily around the water, their features free of any mischief.

"Which brings me to my second piece of advise Hermione and forgive me, I don't mean to be crude, but get used to giving a lot of blowjobs"

Hermione felt her face flush red when she heard this.

"Why?" she choked out.

Pansy smiled at her cheekily, "The never ending lust? Well their not kidding and we're only human. Some mornings Blaise will wake up raring to go and as fantastic a lover as he is, a girl needs a break sometimes. It's the quickest, most satisfying way to please him. Draco though, well Draco is a little different - he always loved blowjobs when he was human and with the Vampirism enhancing his sex drive and his dominant personality? Well I can only imagine that you should be prepared"

Oh god, Hermione thought, this was all getting so serious. She was walking around a park taking relationship advise from Pansy Parkinson.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about Hermione. It's just a fact of life. Any human girl in a relationship with a vampire will tell you so" Pansy soothed her.

So they walked. Pansy's advise was realistic – while Hermione had done the research, she'd written a bloody thesis, she had never taken her knowledge and had to apply it to a real-life scenario before now. They walked an entire lap of the park before ending up back out the front of Malfoy Inc. and Hermione's head was spinning. She'd been provided with so much information, so many things she should or shouldn't do, and now it was a matter of processing it all.

"I have one more question" Hermione said, "Draco and I, Pansy, do you really think we can make it work?"

They had done so much talking – they discussed the feedings, sex, other vampires, sleep, vampirism according to Pureblood society, vampires **in** society – but now Hermione simple had to ask.

Pansy considered her for a moment before she answered.

"Hermione there have been a lot of girls – don't kid yourself about that. But despite all those girls, Draco has only ever formed 2 relationships. I know this because I was the first one and you're in the second as we speak. However, Draco with me? He was nothing like the Draco I saw with you today. When I dated Draco I knew there were other girls on the side, there were some days when I had to fight for some acknowledgement just so I could reassurance myself that I was in fact his girlfriend. The Draco though that I saw with you today, even for just a second? I never got to experience that Draco. He would follow you to the ends of the Earth, bend over backwards for you, fight for you – he's become a whole new man and you've done that to him without even realizing it or being there for half of it. So in answer to your question, I think you've got a good chance of making it work"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Thank you Pansy"

"It was nothing" the Slytherin girl replied, "I'd like to think you and I could become friends?"

"I'd like that" Hermione told her.

**Xxxxx**

After the two girls had parted ways, Hermione headed back up to the 10th floor and knocked on Draco's office door.

"Come in"

She pushed open the heavy door and entered, strolling slowly up to his desk as he watched her.

"Your walk took longer then I'd expected" he told her, his eyes boring into hers.

Hermione smiled, "I was very nervous about spending time alone with Pansy but it turns out its just what I needed"

Obviously, relieved to see her smiling, Draco pushed his big leather, wheeled chair back from his desk a bit and gestured Hermione over, pulling her over to sit on his lap. Surprised, at what she found, Hermione gasped.

"You're – "

"- hard" he chuckled, "Yes, it happens every time you're around but ignore it. I'd like to discuss us right now"

She nodded, allowing Draco to pull the chair back in slightly so they were able to reach his desk again.

"You must have some more questions now?"

Of course she did, she was Hermione Granger and she always had questions.

"What about your parents? What will they think of you dating me?" she asked him, quietly.

Draco frowned, "Well they won't be pleased. My parents are still very traditional about blood purity – none of that had changed. I, however, have no intentions of hiding our relationship and so they will have to come to terms with it. I am confident they will not want to risk angering me by harming you either"

Lucius Malfoy was going to have a fit when the day came that he discovered his son's relationship with a muggleborn.

"Do you have a covern?"

"I do" Draco nodded, "You'll meet them all over time"

Hermione wasn't surprised to hear that. A person as powerful as Draco would feel the need to surround himself with people who were loyal to him. She had no doubt that his covern would include Blaise and probably even Theo despite his choice to remain mortal.

Draco was slowly running his hands up and down Hermione leg, it was sweet, soothing yet a little exciting too.

"Now I have a question for you… if you don't mind?"

His hand danced across her pelvic bone as Hermione waited for his question,

"How may men…before me?"

The question was perhaps a little unclear but the area in which his hand was gentle moving around cleared up any uncertainty as to what he meant. Hermione felt herself blushing and pushed his hand away,

"Why would you ask me that?" she asked him, "When I have no intention of asking you although I already know the list of girls would be long"

Draco repositioned his hand, this time on her stomach, perhaps to make sure she wouldn't try to get up.

"The number doesn't matter to me my little lion cub. I'm just curious, that's all"

Hermione could feel her face growing redder and redder as she toyed nervously with her own hands.

"Tell me Hermione" Draco told her, whispering gently in her ear, nipping at her ear lobe.

"Ron" she sighed, "That's it. There has only been Ron before you and not for very long"

"What happened?" he asked her.

"It didn't feel right. I mean Ron was happy but I felt so wrong. Our friendship had become too comfortable, more like a sibling relationship. I just couldn't keep doing it"

"And how many times did you have sex with him?"

"Only twice but when I realized I was never going to - because he was – that I felt – well I ended it"

"You were never going to what?"

Hermione didn't need to look at Draco to know he was smirking, she could hear it in his voice. He'd already worked out what she meant but he wanted her to say it and she wouldn't.

"You were never going to feel good baby? Cum? Is that what you meant? Weasal never got you off?"

She would never voice the words, out of loyalty to Ron, but she did nod.

"So you're saying – that night on the hill – was your first orgasm ever with a man?"

She was going to die of embarrassment but Hermione forced herself to be honest.

"Ever" she whispered.

"Ever?"

She nodded.

"You don't…?"

Hermione shook her head.

She didn't know how she expected Draco to react because she was aware the news was a little unorthodox but instead of berating her about it, Draco pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"I find that so extremely hot baby. Its so hot because that means your pleasure is purely up to me – only I can give it to you- and I think that is the best gift of power anyone has ever given me and I promise you, you'll never regret it"

And, somehow, Hermione knew he was right.


	8. Deception

#########################################################################################

**Chapter Eight: Deception**

#########################################################################################

**Monday**

#########################################################################################

In a way, we're all masters of deception. We spend half our lives trying to trick people around us into believing things that aren't true – we disguise our hair colour, we disguise our bodies, we disguise our weaknesses, we disguise our embarrassment. Those well practiced in the act of muggle magic call this a 'sleight of hand', where the audience sees only what the magician wants them to see and not what is going on below the surface. Which, really, is the exact definition of deception, isn't it?

#########################################################################################

**Xxxxx**

Hermione Ganger had slept on her own last night. It had been her decision, she had a lot of information to process. Draco hadn't pushed the matter and she'd been glad. Now, this morning, Hermione had dressed herself in a very professional looking grey dress and some black pumps and had dragged herself into work.

This morning Hermione felt she had a bit of an ethical dilemma to sort out. She worked for the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, specifically in the division dealing with Vampires. She was now dating a vampire. Did that mean she had put herself into a situation where she had a conflict of interest? Should she speak to someone about it or should she ask to be transferred to a different division? She didn't know.

Suddenly, the door to her office swung open and Jim dropped a sealed piece of parchment onto her desk.

"Mail Granger" he said gruffly before he left.

The parchment was sealed with Harry's seal and she broke it open excitedly.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_How are you? Life over here in America is wonderful (or awesome as the Americans would say). Ron and I are loving life over here and hopefully you will burrow your way out from your self-imposed pile of paperwork and come and visit us soon._

_In the meantime, Ron and I will be returning to London this week. Our team is due to verse the Montrose Magpies this Saturday so we're coming home. The team is due to arrive on Thursday night so we can spend Friday training, however, Ron and I have decided to come a day early in the hopes of seeing everyone. Molly is already organizing a family dinner on Wednesday night and we will allow Ginny to take us out on the town afterwards. We know you're going to say your busy with work but how often do your two best friends come back into town? _

_We hope your well and we'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry and Ron._

"Did you hear the news?"

Ginny had burst into Hermione's office looking at her expectantly. Sighing, Hermione held up the boys' letter to show her that she had indeed heard the news. The disadvantage of Ginny working in the Improper Use of Magic Office, more specifically on the Committee of Experimental Magic, was that she had the ability to drop in on Hermione whenever she wanted.

"Oh yes the boys – I already forged your signature on a form requesting Wednesday and Thursday off – but that's not the news"

"You what?" Hermione spluttered.

Ginny waved her hand dismissively, "Its fine 'Mione. Its not like you didn't have the time saved up - but will you listen to my news already?"

Sensing further pouting over Ginny's identity fraud wasn't going to work Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Geez you sure are cranky when you're at work" Ginny remarked, "Anyway, the news is that in one hour your boyfriend will be standing in the Ministry lobby holding a press conference"

Now that caught Hermione's attention.

"He will? But why here? Why not at Malfoy Inc.?"

"I'm guessing it probably has something to do with the Minister but really your guess is as good as mine. I don't know. I'm going to go watch it though. Will you come?"

Hermione looked at her in-tray, stacked full of papers and sighed,

"I guess so"

Hearing this, Ginny threw herself into a chair in front of Hermione's desk and snatched Harry's letter from her.

"So… are you going to tell them about Malfoy?"

**Xxxxx**

Draco stood to the side of the Ministry's makeshift stage with Theo quietly going over his prepared speech. Blaise had contacted the Ministry first thing that morning and rushed through approval for "The Malfoy Foundation". Now, Draco was here this morning to make the announcement of its establishment.

Slowly, dribs and drabs of Ministry staff were beginning to pack the lobby, interested in why Draco Malfoy was here and what he has to say. Pansy was seated down the front row, pen in hand, at work today as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. All the seats were taken now and Ministry employees were beginning to stand around the sides. Then, Draco saw her, his little lion cub, standing up the back next to the Mini-Weasal looking steaming hot.

The Minister, Wallace Pimperton, took to the stage to introduce Draco and then it was his turn. Oozing confidence, Draco took to the stage, placing his notes upon the lectern.

"Good afternoon Minister, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press and Ministry employees. I will make my announcement short as I'm aware of all the work I am currently interrupting.

The previous two years have been a challenge upon the Magical World. This, we can not dispute - everyone has had some role to play. Many have suffered, many have had to forgo pride and honour in order to ask for help and support and I respect that.

Perhaps my actions of some years back ill work against me here as I say this but ladies and gentlemen I have become a man very much against the act of discrimination.

Over the last two years many have established charities, funds, organisations aimed at bettering the lives of those affected by the war and these people are to be commended. However, there is a group of people, today, who have been excluded up until now.

During the war, it was the choice of a few select Vampires to fight besides the Dark Lord. These select few did not represent the entire Vampire community but the entire community has been blamed. Innocent lives have been lost, staked without trial. These injustices have left young mortal children of a Vampire parent parentless and it **is** an injustice ladies and gentlemen.

So today, I myself, supported by the entire staff at Malfoy Incorporated take great pleasure in announcing the establishment of "The Malfoy Foundation" – a foundation committed to supporting children who have lost Vampire parents. Our foundation will house these children, feed them, clothe them, educate them and protect them.

There was a war ladies and gentlemen and its now time for those of us here at Malfoy Inc. to do our part.

Thank you and Goodbye"

Applause rang out around the lobby as Draco stepped down from the stage to Theo who nodded at him to assure him his speech had been a success.

"Now what boss?" Theo asked cheekily.

Draco grinned, "Back to the office but first I need to locate a certain girlfriend of mine"

**Xxxxx**

"Well that was an impressive speech" Ginny remarked.

Hermione nodded, she had to agree, Draco was good public speaker. However, his whole foundation had caught her off guard – there hadn't been a whisper of it, there were always whispers.

"Boyfriend headed your way" Ginny told her, "I'm going to disappear"

She was gone and a second later Draco was there looking very impressive in his suit.

"What did you think?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled, "Impressive. I didn't even know you were into charities and stuff"

Very casually, Draco shrugged,

"We all have to give something back"

"But a charity is a wonderful gift to society Draco" Hermione told him.

A smirk suddenly graced his features and Hermione knew what was coming.

"Are there any empty broom closets around here? I've got a gift I'd love to give **you** princess"

Predictably, Hermione blushed red.

"Draco! I work here!" she shushed him.

Chucking, Draco shrugged again, "Well you can't blame me for trying Granger, you look so delectable in your little work outfit. But I guess I can wait for tonight"

"Tonight?" Hermione asked confused.

Draco nodded, "Yes tonight. I'm going to spend the night with you princess. Zuran is entertaining tonight and I generally try to avoid that. Plus, you look like you could use a bit of vampire in you"

He was so crude and Hermione thought she might die of humiliation if one of her co-workers overheard him so again she shushed him.

"I will make us dinner" she told him, "7pm ok?"

He nodded, his tirade of crude implications appearing to have come to an end.

"I will see you then"

Then, in a very un-Draco-like move, he placed a sweet kiss upon her lips and was gone, leaving Hermione to wonder if anyone in the sea of people moving around them had even seen his moment of sweet affection.

**Xxxxx**

At 6:50pm Hermione was racing around her kitchen, pots boiling, sauce bubbling, stressing out over the conversation she was preparing to have with her boyfriend. He was due to arrive in ten minutes and Hermione was freaking out. This was Draco's first time in her apartment, his first time sleeping over in her apartment – basically his first everything in Hermione's apartment.

The minute the clock had hit 5pm, Hermione had fled the office. She needed to get home and ensure her apartment was in order, also she needed to plan some kind of dinner that Draco would be able to eat. Herimione had thrown on a little white dress, casual, almost summery, and had allowed her hair to hang naturally. After a quick look in her cupboard, she'd decided to make spaghetti and had done a quick rush around the apartment to make sure everything was neat.

Now it was 6:56pm and Hermione was concentrating on slowing her racing heartbeat. Draco was a Vampire, he had super hearing so while a regular heartbeat may not jump out at him, a racing one would and Hermione did not want him to know how nervous she was.

At 6:57pm Hermione was contemplating the idea that time was actively slowing on purpose just to bug her and make her squirm. She hated suspense. She needed to distract herself. Sighing, she picked up Harry and Ron's letter that she had disregarded on the kitchen bench as she'd flown into the kitchen in a flurry. Later that day, an owl had come through to inform Hermione that her request for '2 personal days' had been approved and she'd cursed Ginny slightly. She cursed Ginny because now she had no escape and she'd have to face the possible disaster happening right in front of her. It all came down to the single question, did she tell Harry and Ron about Draco?

Previously, communication with them told her that they were aware of Draco's transformation. What would they say if Hermione told them she'd decided to start a relationship with him? Already Hermione knew that Ron was anti-vampire – it was a product of his Wizarding upbringing in a society that was essentially scared of them. She was unsure about Harry. Muggles always portrayed Vampires as fictional monsters – an upbringing both he and Hermione had shared – but she'd managed to get past it …. would he?

A knocking at the door broke her train of thought and Hermione glanced at the clock – it was right on 7:00pm. Vowing to come back to Harry and Ron's letter, Hermione tossed it down on her coffee table as she went to get the door.

Well here goes, she thought.


	9. Trust

####################################################################################

**Chapter Nine: Trust**

####################################################################################

Trust is a funny thing. Often we are quick to give it away but yet surprised when those we gave it to so easily disappoint us. This said, we invest a lot in trust. Wars have been fought based on trust. In fact, if you really stop for a second to think about it, some of the world's biggest risks have been done so based on trust - a trust in success, a trust in honour, a trust in an other. Today, people tend to run around boasting they trust very few but, all things considered, can we really say this is true?

####################################################################################

**Monday**

####################################################################################

Hermione placed her hand on the handle to her front door and took a deep breath. One last attempt to calm herself then she pulled it open, coming face to face with the boy on the other side.

Draco Malfoy, as always, looked stunning. He was dressed in a tailored pair of dark blue denim jeans and a grey button up shirt. He'd rolled the sleeves up which showed off his tonned forearms. Hermione could also see his Dark Mark but she tried not to focus on it.

"Hello beautiful" he greeted.

Hermione stood aside to let him in, closing the door behind him. The moment her back was to him, Hermione felt an arm slide around her waist and a pair of lips at her ear.

"You look so sexy in your little white dress Granger" Draco whispered to her.

He nipped gently at her ear and Hermione giggled as she felt her stomach do a flip. She could hear Draco's breaths, feel his arousal, feel the strength in his arm as he held her body against his and she was revelling in the feeling of his kisses as his lips moved from her ear to along her jawline though she noticed he'd skipped her neck. His other hand had reached down and grabbed a bunch of her dress and was drawing it up her thighs as he groaned,

"Oh baby I need to fuck you"

He ground into her from behind causing Hermione to feel just how turned on he was.

"I've been thinking about you all day. I've been hard now for so long"

He had her dress up to her hip now and she could feel him moving towards her underwear. Shyly, she pulled away, letting her dress fall back down.

"Well you're going to have to wait a little bit longer" she told him, "Because I made dinner and its ready"

For a moment Draco just stood there and Hermione was beginning to wonder if he was going to get angry but then he took a deep breath and chuckled and Hermione realised he'd been reigning in his lust for her. He spun her around and placed a gentle kiss to her lips,

"Ok baby, lets eat"

He held her hand as Hermione lead him through her living room and into her small kitchen,

"Take a seat" she told him.

Quickly, she served up two bowls and placed one in front of him.

"I realise you may not have seen it before but its called spaghetti and its really tasty"

Draco smiled, "I'm trusting you Granger. I'm not accustomed to Muggle food"

Hermione watched nervously as he copied her movements, twirling the spaghetti around the fork and placed it into his mouth, chewing then swallowing. She waited another tense moment before he looked up at her and smiled,

"I like it" he told her, "its delicious"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione felt free to now continue her own meal,

"So how was work?" he asked her.

"It was ok" Hermione shrugged, "but it was interrupted when this rude prat set himself up in the Ministry lobby and began prattling on about some foundation of his or something"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? That is rude. I don't suppose his stunning good looks made up for it at all?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not to me but the girls in the office were raving about him"

"Oh really? Any of them single?"

Hermione was preparing to throw her napkin at him when her eyes caught something very strange. Draco's hand, the one holding the fork, was shaking. She looked up at him, confused, and noticed then that he was definitely paler than usual.

"Draco? What's wrong with you?" she asked indicating to his hand.

Draco followed her line of sight and shrugged, putting his fork down.

"Its nothing"

This time it was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow at him, telling him she wasn't planning to let the matter drop until she knew but then it hit her. He was pale, shaking and when he'd kissed her before he had skipped her neck.

"Draco when was the last time you fed?" she asked him, quite seriously.

For his part, Draco gave a fake laugh and said dismissively,

"What do you mean? I'm feeding right now"

"Blood Draco" Hermione sighed, "When did you last feed on blood?"

Now Draco looked serious, "4 days but its not a big deal. I'm going to see a feeder tomorrow. I just ran out of time today and I didn't want to worry you. I'm in control of the cravings, everything is fine"

"Everything is not fine. You are pale and shaking at my dinner table" Hermione replied.

"I'll see a feeder tomorrow and I'll be fine" Draco told her trying to reassure her.

They descended into silence in which time Draco continued to eat his spaghetti and Hermione stared at his slightly shaking hand.

"Drink from me" she said finally.

Attempting to be calm, Draco replaced his cutlery on the table and looked at Hermione determinedly.

"That is why I didn't want to mention anything. I don't want you to feel obligated to do that for me right away baby. I mean sure, eventually, I will feed from you but we've just started dating and I know me, the moment I drink from you Granger I'm not going to want anyone else. Its a massive obligation on your part"

"Why?"

Draco sighed, "Well because feeding often goes beyond simply donating blood with vampires, especially me"

"You mean the increased lust?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy told you then?"

Hermione nodded,

"Then yes because of the increased feeling of lust. A quick feeding can turn into a full blow shag or sometimes it becomes an increased feeling of power and I could go on a tirade or well anything else powerful. What if you don't like how I turn out?"

Hermione stood, collecting his empty bowl and her nearly empty bowl and moved over to the kitchen sink, placing them there.

"Why don't you let me worry about that?" she asked Draco, "I know the risks, I know the consequences. I trust you Draco and if you want us to have a relationship then this is going to be a part of it"

She blinked and, suddenly, he'd moved from his seat at the table to standing directly in front of her. His hands were poised at her shoulders, pushing the straps of her dress down until it dropped to the floor, leaving her standing there in nothing but her baby green bra and panties.

"I'm incredibly dominate" he warned her.

"I know" she said softly, "I'm still saying yes"

Smoothly, Draco ran a hand up her side, brushing against her breast as he groaned.

"Undress me Granger" he ordered.

She didn't question, she just did as he asked. She made quick work of the buttons on his grey shirt watching it fall to the ground and as she unbuttoned his jeans she gasped,

"I rarely wear boxers" he told her.

Hermione was shocked. She had never gotten the chance to see him that night on the hill but now that she was she questioned how he'd ever fit inside her in the first place.

"You're huge!" she breathed.

"Take a closer look" Draco chuckled.

He entwined his hand in her hair and pushed her to her knees until she was eye level with his impressive erection which stood so proudly surrounded by a trimmed bed of blood hair.

"Suck it"

Completely in control, Draco pushed her head forwards until he was able to press the head of his penis up against Hermione's lips. She opened her mouth and he thrust gently inside, engulfing him as he used his hand tangled in her hair to set the pace. Hermione had only tried this once before on Ron and she hadn't enjoyed it but as she heard Draco's groan of pleasure she began to rethink her stance on oral sex.

"Merlin you're so good at this Hermione"

Bringing her hand up, Hermione gently stroked his ball sack, feeling the velvety skin and listened to Draco's sound of pleasure. Then, suddenly, he pulled her up onto her feet, spinning her around so she was facing her kitchen counter and he stood behind her. He didn't wait another moment as he plunged his fingers inside her and Hermione just knew he would be smirking at finding her so wet. His lips moved to her neck as he increased the pace of his digits, plunging in and out of her.

"This is going to hurt" he whispered to her.

Hermione tried to find the clarity to prepare herself but the things Draco was doing to her made it impossible to think and then his teeth, fangs whatever, plunged into her neck and she cried out as she felt him begin to drink her blood.

Draco continued to pleasure her as he drank and it was these distractions that kept Hermione from focusing entirely on what Draco was doing to her. She felt a slight dizziness wash over her but she didn't know if it was from the pleasure or the blood loss. She could feel herself rushing towards her peak as Draco drank and, suddenly, she fell over it, crying out as her orgasm overtook her body. Draco wrapped an arm around her to hold her still as he pulled back from her neck and licked the blood dripping from her wound.

"Oh merlin" he groaned.

With a rip, Hermione's panties were gone and Draco replaced his fingers with his swelling cock, burying himself inside her from behind.

"You so taste so good baby, the best I've ever tasted" he grunted as he thrust roughly inside her.

Hermione was forced to brace her hands against the counter to stop herself from flying forward as Draco plunged into her again and again. He was like an animal, filling her deeper and deeper as he thrust inside her so roughly. He was invoking such glorious feelings to rush through her.

"Fuck" Draco hissed.

Hermione could feel her arousal building inside her once again and she knew she would come again. Draco changed his angle of penetration slightly hitting a spot inside her that had Hermione clawing at the counter.

"I'm coming baby" Draco groaned.

He angled himself slightly again as he gave one final thrust, hitting that spot again and causing Hermione to come undone once more as Draco exploded inside her.

"Oh God" Hermione moaned, "God"

She felt Draco collapse against her as he found release and they came together,

"You're amazing" he mumbled, "amazing, sexy, unbelievable"

Hermione was losing the strength in her legs as she came down from her climax and so she was relieved when she felt Draco tighten his hold on her.

"Have I worn you out baby?" he whispered to her.

She nodded and he laughed softly as he turned her around and picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the kitchen.

"Come on" he said, "Bed"

Hermione glanced at him questioningly as he moved into her bedroom, her weight in his arms seeming to make little difference to him. He obviously read her unspoken thoughts as he said,

"For now we can nap but with your blood running fresh through my system I'm going to be _up_ soon and then I'll have you screaming my name Granger… again and again and again"

He tucked her into bed before climbing in beside her and pulling her flush against his body. In a second, Hermione knew she'd be asleep as her body gave into its exhaustion but in that moment she couldn't help but think that Harry and Ron were going to have to come to terms with Draco's presence in her life because she wasn't sure she could ask him to leave even if she wanted him gone- which she didn't.

The Draco Malfoy Hermione was getting to know was so much more than the snotty little brat she'd know at Hogwarts and she knew if he continued to turn out to be this remarkable man that she suspected he might be, well then she could really grow to love him.


	10. Disbelief

I think my favourite review has been from LadyManga1100 who said:

" Fantastic chapter. I did have to re-read this fic as it has been a while since the last update. While I do wish updates were more regular, I am fine waiting for the quality product you produce."

Unfortunately, I have been suffering from a most terrible writers block which is not helped by all these other little plot ideas that jump into my head and completely throw me off course. I am, however, completely devoted to this flick as I think the story I am trying to tell is one that hasn't been told before... the Vampire infant kidnaps I mean... not the Vampire Draco. Believe me when I say no matter how long between updates I will finish this story and I hope like LadyManga1100 you continue to find that the quality of my writing is worth the wait.

Enjoy!

-S

##############################################################################################

Disbelief is defined as the inability or refusal to believe and at one point in our lives, applicable to both the young and the old, we have all fallen prey to disbelief. Sometimes our refusal to believe is well justified and this is when disbelief is a good thing. However, the word 'inability' is a nasty one because it points us in the direction of clarity which would argue that sometimes our disbelief stems from our own inability to get out of our own way and see the truth and that's a nasty dose of reality to swallow, isn't it?

###############################################################################################

**Tuesday**

###############################################################################################

Hermione's alarm woke her early on Tuesday morning. Her entire body was sore but she felt satisfied so a little stiffness seemed a small price to pay for that. She was disappointed to note that the spot int he bed next to her was empty but she refused to dwell on it as she dragged herself into the shower.

A short time later Hermione was dressed in a deep red work dress and black pumps and she moved out into her kitchen only to receive quite a shock. Draco Malfoy was sitting at her kitchen table, a book in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. Beside him, Hermione noted was what looked like a plate of bacon and eggs. He looked up as she entered the kitchen,

"I wondered when you'd wake" he said casually.

Hermione sat herself at the table and had to hold back a snort of amusement as she realised the book Draco was reading was a cook book.

"Why are you reading that?" she asked, skeptically.

Draco looked at her bemused as he pushed the plate of bacon and eggs towards her. Hermione realised a warming charm had been placed upon them.

"You know these Muggles think they're so smart" he told her, "with their whisk this and dice that but really their 'cooking' is just a simpler version of potion making"

Once more shock hit Hermione as she glanced from her breakfast to Draco in disbelief,

"Are you to have me believe that you cooked this?"

He nodded then laughed at her mystified expression,

"Well I have been up since 4am Granger. I had time to work it all out"

Hermione glanced at the clock, 7:30am - he'd been awake for 3 and a half hours.

"I figured you'd gone home" she confessed.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her in amusement,

"After the night and some of the morning we had? That would be terribly rude of me. I did, however, duck out to get you this"

He handed her a small bottle labelled, 'Dittany'.

"While I find my bite on your terribly appealing I'm going to assume your co-workers will not"

Hermione nodded as she rubbed some of the lotion into the wound and felt it heal instantly.

"Speaking of co-workers…" she said, "There is something we need to discuss"

"Ok?"

Hermione sighed, "Ginny applied for me to have Wednesday and Thursday off because Harry and Ron will be in town. They have a Quidditch game on Saturday"

Now Draco looked interested,

"Potter and Weasel are coming into town?"

""Yes Potter and _Weasley_ are" Hermione corrected, "And I'm going to have to tell them about us - I won't lie to them but they're going to be mad so you'd best watch out"

Her breakfast finished, Hermione took her plate up to the sink, cleaned it and put it away.

"Potter and _Weasel_ don't scare me" Draco said, dismissively.

Hermione sighed, "Well they mean a lot to me so please try to keep that in mind"

Hermione collected her handbag and cloak preparing to leave for work while Draco neatly replaced the cook book on her bookshelf. They met at the front door where he pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

"As long as you spend your nights in a bed containing myself and myself only Granger then I shall try my very hardest to remember your… friends… value to you"

Hermione smiled, "That's all i ask"

XxXxXx

The office was abuzz as Hermione arrived that morning. Everywhere she went her coworkers seemed to be moving around in a flutter.

"Ah Mindy?" Hermione asked, "What's going on?"

Mindy was the office gossip, she always knew everything that was going on.

"Oh Hermione! Haven't you heard?" Mindy gushed, "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are returning with the Finchburg Finches to verse Montrose Magpies this weekend. The whole Ministry is raving with the news!"

"Oh for heavens sake Mindy look who you're talking to! Of course _Hermione Granger_ would know that Potter and Weasley are returning" Brad snapped from across the room.

Mindy didn't even blink at her obvious ignorance instead she rushed off, probably to inform some other misinformed sod of the news.

"By the way Hermione, there is some sad, pathetic woman sitting outside your office"

She didn't like Brad, Hermione decided, he was a bit of a prat. Finally, she reached her office and sure enough there was a woman waiting outside for her. This woman wore an old brown baggy dress and had her lightish coloured hair pulled back into a messy bun. She saw Hermione and stepped forward,

"Miss Granger?"

She sounded exhausted, Hermione realised. Quickly, she nodded.

"My name is Katherine Bateman. I really hope you can help me"

Given the state of this woman, Hermione quickly unlocked her office and ushered the poor woman inside, helping her into a chair. Unceremoniously, she dumped her bag onto the floor and took a seat behind her desk.

"What can I do for you Miss Bateman?" she asked.

Prat though he may be, Brad was right about one thing, this woman did look incredibly sad.

"I know what I am about to tell you may seem incredibly far fetched" the woman said, "But I need someone to believe me and I've heard you're a very compassionate woman Miss Granger. So I hope you'll be the one to realise I am telling the absolute truth when I tell you that a vampire stole my son, Oliver"

For a moment all Hermione could do was stare. Was this woman serious? Then it all came rushing back to her, the article she'd read which had been about this woman while waiting in the lobby of Malfoy Inc. She sighed,

"Miss Bateman…" she began.

"Dont!"

Hermione looked at the woman in shock,

"Just don't! I can hear that tone in your voice Miss Granger, you think I'm some kind of loon, a nut job, perhaps a drunk? But I'm not! I'm not and I did not dream up my son!"

She began rifling through her pockets, throwing things onto Hermione's desk,

"His birth certificate, photos, a drawing, a medical report from St Mungo's from when they treated his last cold. Oliver is _not_ a figment of my imagination Miss Granger and I _need_ you to believe me because i need your help!"

XxXxXx

Moments of silence had past as Hermione attempted to come to grips with what this seemingly crazy woman was trying to tell her. In this time, Hermione had cast a number of spells over Oliver Bateman's supposed birth certificate, photos and medical records and each spell had revealed that these were not fakes, forgeries or fraud of any kind. For whatever reason, all of these documents appeared to be legitimate and, therefore, Hermione realised, she was going to have to accept the possibility that this woman truly had lost her son. Although to Vampires?

Finally, Hermione put down her wand and picked up her quill, pulling a piece of blank parchment to in front of her to write on.

"Ok Miss Bateman. Please, start from the beginning…"

When she realised Hermione planned to record the details of her recount the woman looked fit to cry with relief and Hermione had to wonder if perhaps she was the first person to take her semi-seriously.

"His name was Deacon Thorberry and I met him at a bar called the Purple Cross. Its located ont he outskirts of London. I used to work at the Owlery in Diagon Alley and on this particular night a few girlfriends of mine convinced me to go out with them for the night. I was 20 and single so I thought 'why not'?

I noticed Deacon the moment I walked into the bar because he was easily the most attractive man there. He waited a little while before he came over to introduce himself but when he did we hit it off. He was so charming.

By the time he asked me to go home with him most of my friends had either met other guys or left. Please Miss Granger don't think this was usual behaviour for me, it wasn't. I went home with Deacon but the moment we got to his place certain things began to stand out to me like he barely had any food in his house, all his booked were about magical creatures and there was little to no wood anywhere in the house. He was a little paranoid I think - When I finally questioned him about it he confessed he was a vampire.

I admit I was shocked but he seemed so civilised and cultured that I allowed the night to progress. I let him drink from me and we had sex, several times. The next morning though I woke up in his apartment alone. It was so creepy so I grabbed my things and left.

Two weeks later I discovered I was pregnant. The doctor told me that the sperm of a vampire is incredibly strong and to have unprotected sex with one would result in pregnancy 100% of the time. It was Deacon that night who had wanted to risk it and maybe then I should have clicked - he must have known I'd get pregnant. I tried to contact him several times and even sent him a picture when Olly was born - I was an idiot.

Just over a week ago, when Olly was one, Deacon showed up at my house. He was a completely different person to the guy I had met in the bar - he seemed so angry. He told me he was going to take Olly, that Olly was going to be a special child because of his vampire heritage and that I would waste that. He said Olly would become a vampire.

I screamed at him to leave, tried to take Olly and run but he's a vampire - he's strong and very fast. He tied me up and said he had to punish me but if I was good I could become a part of history and then he raped me. It lasted forever and I couldn't move. I could hear Olly crying though. When Deacon was done he picked up Olly and told me he'd be back in 9 months and they left.

I've tried everything Miss Granger but no one believes me! They all tell me that Vampries are animals but they're not barbaric. I was an introvert after Olly's birth - we stayed at home a lot. My friends all met him but I didn't parade him around town and so now because of that people believe I've made all this up. I don't know what to do"

The poor woman was at her wit's end, Hermione could see that, as she dissolved into tears but Hermione had to ascertain that what she described was true.

"I'm very sorry MIss Bateman. I can see how exhausted you are but I need to ask you some questions and I'm afraid they will be rather personal" Hermione said.

Looking at her tearfully, the woman nodded.

"You said you let Deacon feed from you the first time you met him? Where exactly?"

"M-my neck and my inner left thigh"

Hermione nodded,

"And could you describe that for me?"

"It hurt at first but then, as he drank, I became more focused on the feel of my blood being sucked out of my body and I felt quite dizzy"

The was exactly the description Hermione herself would have given after last night. She noted this.

"Now you said the rape seemed to last forever? Why do you say that?"

Hermione watched carefully as Miss Bateman blushed and fidgeted nervously,

"It was the same during our one night stand. Deacon just seemed to have this ability to last a long time during intercourse. I've had boyfriends in the past and none of them lasted that long. The rape was the same, he just took a long time to - ah - finish"

Another tick, Hermione realised. She had studied Vampires and Pansy had been dating one but, generally, this was not a piece of information known by many in the Wizarding World. So to your average witch, like Katherine Bateman, she didn't associate an increased libido with Deacon Thorberry being a Vampire - just a randy man with a good sex drive.

"One more question Miss Bateman, you said Deacon was fast and strong… how fast and strong?"

"Well when I tried to break free, he had me back in the same position gagged and bound before I could blink"

And 3 made almost certain, Hermione decided, Katherine Bateman was certainly describing your typical Vampire - some well known details included but other pieces of information she most certainly wouldn't know unless she'd studied the species specially in a magical university course.

Hermione skimmed back over her notes again quickly before she addressed the witch in front of her.

"Here's what I'd like to do Miss Bateman" Hermione said, "You are now pregnant again correct?"

The woman nodded.

"Ok then" Hermione said, "Well I think for now you're pretty safe - no harm will come to you while you carry Deacon's second child. So here is what I propose - I'd like to try and help you but in all honesty I must tell you I still remain a little skeptical. So I'd like a couple of days to go over your story and conduct my own research. If you could return on Friday we can see where we go from there?"

Hermione knew it was not the ideal answer the woman was looking for but she was limited in her current ability to act straight away. This was _not_ the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and any investigation Hermione did into the matter would have to be done delicately.

"Thank you Miss Granger" Katherine Bateman gushed tearfully, "I had heard you were a compassionate woman but you have proved my sources right"

Hermione stood to show the woman out,

"I will do what I can Miss Bateman but I may not be the right person to handle this matter. Still, though, I will try"

As her office door swung shut, Hermione collapsed behind her desk, the poor woman's story running through her head. Vampires? Rape? Kidnapping? It all seemed so unreal… and yet, Hermione had a bad feeling.


End file.
